I Promise you Forever
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man
1. Hide and a Secret

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful young woman that turns heads of many boys specially James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

Chapter One – Hide and a Secret

"Come and find me, Jay!" giggled a little girl from the bushes. The little girl had short and slightly curly red hair and a pair of amazing bright green eyes. "Ready or not here I come, Flower!" yelled a voice. The little boy had a mop of messy black hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses. This is of course James Potter or Jay as others called him and the little girl is Lily Evans or Flower by little James. These two were the best of friends since Lily moved into the house in front of James last year, had become inseparable ever since.

You would always find the two together no matter what, find James and you'll find Lily there or the other way around. Most of the people said that they will grow up and fall in love with each other and might even marry some day in the future. James went off to find the giggling little girl that was hiding in berry bush behind a gigantic oak tree. He followed Lily's giggling and finally found her by her autumn red hair. "Found you, Flower!" exclaimed James as he saw the red head's bright green eyes looking at him. "No fair Jay, you can always find because of my hair," said Lily as she came out.

"Ah, Lils, I promise that you're gonna win next time," said James, smiling at her. Both of them didn't know that they were being watched by their parents. "How will we tell them that you both and Lily will be leaving in a few days?" questioned Veronica Potter as she looked at the Evans. "We don't know, their young and make new friends," said Mark Evans as he saw his daughter make funny faces at James. "When should we tell them?" asked Daniel Potter as he also looked at the twosome. "Tomorrow it's the best we do it now than later," answered Rosaline Evans.

Both parents looked sadly at their children it seemed like yesterday that they were saying that James and Lily will fall in love with each out and now the Evans were leaving for Rome, Italy.

Well, peoples this was the first chapter or the introduction whatever you wanna call it. I might have made some mistakes, but nobodies perfect. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please be nice since this is just my second story. Just to let you all know that I'm on writer's block on my other story **The First Year of a Wonderful Story** if anyone has any suggestions please help me out and of course get credit for their suggestion/s. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! Oh, yea um… remember to give me your reviews (no flames).


	2. Telling the Truth and a Promise

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful young woman that turns heads of many boys specially James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviews and I'm happy to know that you all enjoyed it.

Chapter Two – Telling the Truth and a Promise

Next morning Lily woke up and remembered that today she agreed with James on a game of tag. "Lily," called her mother from downstairs. Lily could smell the chocolate chip pancakes from her room, she at once that it was time for breakfast. She quickly went downstairs without changing, seeing that her father loved chocolate chip pancakes as much as her. "Mummy, good morning!" she exclaimed as she sat down in her sit.

"Morning sweetie, what are you planning today," asked Rosaline as she handed her daughter her pancake filled plate. Both the Evans and Potters tried to sound as normal as they could, until they talked to Lily and James during lunch. "Well, me and Jay are going to play tag and play other games," answered Lily as she looked at her mother smiling. After her sister Petunia and her dad came, they ate peacefully. Lily stood up and taking her dishes and putting them in the sink, she was about to leave when her father asked her to stay.

"Lily, don't forget that the Potters will join us for lunch, so no funny business whatsoever," said her dad. "Okay, daddy, but you don't have to worry I'm only gonna be cross the street," answered Lily as she smiled sweetly to her parents before she went upstairs to change. She quickly changed to a green t-shirt, a blue shorts and grabbed her shoes before going downstairs again. She quickly ran across the road and rang the doorbell.

It was opened be James's mother who looked down at her. "Good morning, Lily," she greeted the small red head. "Morning, Mrs. Potter is Jay awake?" she asked as she walked inside with Mrs. Potter behind her. "James is already waiting for you in the backyard sweetie, so I believe you know the way," she answered, while Lily nodded and quickly ran to the backyard. Veronica looked sadly as the red head disappeared, she didn't know how they would react to the news of the Evans leaving.

"Jay, where are you?" she called as she stepped into the backyard. She looked around to se if she could see the raven haired boy anywhere, but she couldn't find him at all. "Boo!" James yelled from behind Lily, making her almost jump a foot in the air. She quickly turned to find James on the ground rolling with laughter. "Jay, that wasn't funny!" she exclaimed loudly, with her hands on her hips. "Aha, Lily I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized, while giving her his puppy eyes.

Lily looked at him and giggles slightly at one look at his face. "Okay, I forgive you Jay, just don't do it again," she answered. Both of them played for almost three hours then were called in by James' mother for lunch at the Evans house. James and Lily lead the way by racing each other to see who will get to the door first. Lily won of course, even though James said that he let her win on purpose. Through out lunch the Evans and the Potters were trying to see when they should give out the news to the young friends.

"Lily, sweetie and James we have something to tell you both," began Rosaline as she looked at the two in front of her. "What is it, mum," wondered Lily as both her and James looked up at her. "Well, we are going to Italy for a while," Mrs. Evans continued. Lily's eyes widen at a trip, she loved going on trips with her family last time they went to France. "A trip how fun!" she exclaimed. "No, um… pumpkin, what your mother means is that we are going to um… how do I say this," said Mark Evans as he looked at his daughter.

"We're moving to Italy, Lily, that's what they mean. How hard is it to say that we're moving!" yelled out Petunia. Both of the Evans glared at their eldest daughter, they wanted to say it the easiest way to Lily. "It's not true right mum, huh… Petunia is lying right?" asked Lily as she turned to her parents. Both of them looked sadly at Lily and that was an answered for Lily. "I'm sorry Lily, but it's true we're going to be living in Rome, in a two days we leave," answered Mark. "Daddy, I want to stay here with James, he's my friend!" cried Lily as she grabbed James' arm.

"We can always visit you in Italy, during the summer, Lily dear," said Veronica with a smile on her face. Though out the whole thing James was really quiet, he didn't know what to say. Lily was going o leave him alone, what will he do with out Lily there to play with him. "It's not fair!" cried Lily as she left the table and ran upstairs to her bedroom. "I think we should leave, right now you need to be with Lily," said Daniel as he stood up. The Potters left and went to their house, not a word was said. "James sweetie, are you okay?" asked Veronica as she looked at her son.

He nodded as he went upstairs to his room with out uttering a word. James sat on his bed and took out a small box from his bedside table, inside was a white gold locket with Lily written in the front. He slowly opened it and inside there was a picture of him smiling at her. James had gotten this for Lily's sixth birthday that was two months from now. His hazel eyes filled with tears, he quickly wiped them away as he saw that one of his tears fell on to the locket. He put it back in the box and ran downstairs and made sure his parents didn't hear him open the font door.

James ran across the street and went back to the where Lily's bedroom was. He started to throw pebbles at her window; he waited until Lily opened the window.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" asked Lily as she opened the window. "Come downstairs Lily, I have something for you," he said as he gave her his puppy face. "Okay, I have something for you too," she said as she left her window side and grabbed a pictured frame. The picture was one taken at the park; both of them were sitting by a pond feeding the ducks.

It was taken just three months ago by her mother. She went downstairs and opened the back door to find James sitting by the peach tree. She sat next to him and a few minutes later she grabbed him into a hug. James seemed shocked, but hugged her back. Once they pulled away, both were blushing a bright red, they had never really hugged each other before. "I have some thing for you, it's a early present," said James shyly as he handed her the box. She grabbed it and opened it carefully, to find the white gold locket with her name.

"Oh, Jimmy it's really pretty!" she exclaimed as she looked at the red James. "Aha, Lily it's nothing really, I was saving it for your birthday," explained James sadly. Lily lost her smile at that, but remembered that she also had something for him. She gave him the framed picture while blushing a real dark shade of red. "Here something for you to remember me," she whispered. James looked at the picture and smiled as he remembered that day at the pond.

"I won't forget you, Lily I promise when we meet again that we will um…" James started to blush madly at what he wanted to say to her. Lily turned red knowing what James was going to say. "I promise you that we will marry each other when we grow up," finished James quickly as he looked down. Lily smiled while still red in the face. "Really, Jay, you promise?" she asked him. James looked up at his flower. "Really Lily, I promise you forever," he said, as he smiled at her.

* * *

Well, my beloved readers this was the second chapter, sorry it didn't our sooner, but school got in the way. I hope you all liked it, please be nice since this is just my second story. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! Oh, yea um… remember to give me your reviews (no flames). 


	3. Goodbyes

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful young woman that turns heads of many boys specially James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

Thanks to all my reviews and I'm happy to know that you all enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter Three – Goodbyes

On the day the Evans were leaving was a sad day indeed. Both Families promised each other to keep in touch, and to visit when they could. Veronica gave Rosaline her secret to making her famous honey chocolate chip cookies which was Lily's favorite and Rosaline gave Veronica her secret to making her chocolate cake which of course was James' favorite. "Okay, hurry everyone for one last picture of both families," said Jenny Marie Matthews, the next door neighbor of the Evans.

Both families gathered quickly, the parents together, Petunia to the side, and Lily and James up in front with big smiles on their faces. "Alright, everyone say cheese!" exclaimed Jenny, with her husband at her sight also with the Potter's camera at hand. "Cheese!" everyone called out as the cameras flashed their way. "Well, I guess this is good bye," said Daniel as he shook Mark's hand. "It was good meeting you all and becoming very good friends," said Mark.

Veronica, who was hugging Lily, looked up at Mark with a smile on her face. "Mark, you make it sound as if we will never see each other again!" she exclaimed. "Can we leave now!" yelled Petunia from the backseat of a car. No one paid Petunia much attention (then again who would). While all of this was happening, both Lily and James were sitting on the sidewalk together. "I'll miss you Jay," whispered Lily as she hugged him tightly. "I'll miss my Lily-flower too," answered James, as he hugged her back. "I don't think I'll ever have a best friend like you!" exclaimed Lily, letting him go.

"Me neither," answered James sadly. Lily looked at him quickly, with fear in her emerald eyes. "Please James, never forget me," she said. "Never, ever Lils, never," said James sounding shocked at the thought. "You promise!" she asked. James nodded his head as his answer. The Evans got in their car and drove off to the airport, leaving the Potters waving. "I promise Lily," whispered James as the car disappeared from view.

About a year later the Potters moved away and went to live in a wizardly neighborhood, they never heard from the Evans again. James kept the framed picture of him and Lily on his bed side table; he had found new friends where he lived. Until one day he just forgot about the pretty red headed girl's name. On every one of his birthdays his mother would make him his favorite chocolate cake.

The Evans during the entire time in Rome seemed like if they lived there their whole life. Young Lily made new friends and the only thing she remembered of the messy haired boy was her locket. The years went by for both families; The Potter's had a handsome sixteen-year-old son who went to Hogwarts and The Evans had a beautiful daughter sixteen, which went to a small wizardly school called L'scuola de Bello Magico.

11 years later

"Ciao Lilliana!" said one of the brunette girls, as others waved at the red head. "Arrivederci tutti," she answered. Lily was greeted by her mother at the door of her house. "Lily, sweetie your father has something important to say and is waiting for you," said Rosaline as she closed the door behind them. "Mum, what's so importante? "Lily said ending in Italian. Her mother looked at her; her mother hated it when she finished her sentences in Italian.

"Lily, you're here finally," said Mark Evans at the sight of his youngest daughter. "Daddy, what's the news?" she asked as she sat down. "Well, I been transferred to England," he said as if it were saying it was just a book. "What!" exclaimed Lily as she stood up. "He said that we are moving back to England, you freak!" said Petunia as she sat down. "Well if you didn't know Petunia, no one was talking to you!" yelled Lily to her sister.

"Lillian, Petunia stop this at once!" yelled Mark. Lily rolled her eyes at her dad before she sat down. "Since my job wants me to work in England, it means we are moving back and you, Lily, will move to Hogwarts to finish your schooling and that final we leave in a few days," said Mark before going upstairs. "Great now I have to leave my friends here and make new ones," thought Lily to herself.

In the last days Lily said good bye to her friends and was ready to go back to England. On Monday morning they went to the airport to take their fight to England, she hated the idea of leaving her school and her friends. Although her parents were happy to return to their country since it had been eleven years. Lily didn't know that she was in for an adventure of her life, and everything pointed to one person James Potter.

* * *

Translations

Ciao – means hi or bye in this case bye

**Arrivederci – means good bye **

**Tutti** - **means everyone**

**Importante – means yea important **

I hope you all liked the third chapter of I Promise You Forever. Just to let you all know I have big English Project which will take two weeks in school, so I'll try to update when I can. I really hope you all loved it because I sure did. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! Oh, yea um… I like to get reviews about your thoughts or suggestions, go ahead review, you know you wanna REVIEW! Lol, Ciao!


	4. Back in England

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful young woman that turns heads of many boys specially James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

Thanks to all my reviews and I'm happy to know that you all like it.

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I have lots of homework going on and other things from school.

* * *

Chapter Three – Back in England

The Evans family moved to a nice fair sized manor on the country side, Lily still didn't like the idea of going to Hogwarts instead of her beloved Italian school. She met a friendly giant named Hagrid from Hogwarts who took her to Diagon Alley, to get her school supplies. She spent the last month of summer reading all her books and spending time with her family (Petunia didn't count as family in her opinion).

The days soon got closer till Lily left to Hogwarts; she had become so nerves and would write to her friends back in Italy. On the morning of September the first came to quickly for her only like, she had dressed and dragged her trunk downstairs. Lily walked into the kitchen to find her parents waiting for her. "Morning darling," her mother said as Lily sat down. "Morning, where's horse fa- um… I mean Petunia?" said Lily correcting herself on time.

"She's sleeping in today and hopes you have a good school year," answered her father as he smiled. "Petunia said that! I thought she would say something with freak in it?" wondered Lily out loud. "Lillian, you know your sister loves you very much, she just doesn't show it very well," her mother assured her. Lily snorted as she drank her juice, the day her sister would be nice to her would be the day hell froze over.

After the had breakfast the Evans hurried to Kings cross station, Lily wondered how they go to the school, all she knew was that she had to go to platform 3 1/4 how weird was that? "Now Lily, where do you need to go?" asked her father as he put her trunk and pet owl on a trolley. "Well the ticket says to go to platform 3 1/4 does that help," she explained. Lily looked up to see her parents looking at her as if she were kidding.

"Lily, sweetie we don't have time for your jokes. We know that you're not happy with changing schools, but please it's almost eleven," nagged Rosaline. Lily rolled her eye, that's what happens when you lie to your parents, they don't believe you later in time. She showed them her ticket; Mark took it in his hand and read it before giving it to his wife. The Evans family walked towards the platform between nine and ten wondering where to go.

Suddenly Lily saw something that made her think that she was seeing things. Had a girl just walked into a barrier? Two boys caught her eye; she was determined to see what happens. One moment they were there the next they were gone from sight; she looked around and noticed that no one seemed to have seen the boys disappear. "Um… mum, dad I think I know how to get to the platform," Lily started.

"Really, well how it's ten to eleven," said Mark, looking at his daughter. Lily explained about going through the barrier and it being the gateway to the wizardly world. "Well, I guess you should be going then," Rosaline said as she hugged her daughter tightly. After saying good bye to her parents, Lily turned to face the barrier it looked pretty solid to her. She took a deep breath and ran towards the barrier and saw that it didn't hurt at all.

As she came through the other side, Lily's trolley crashed into someone else's trolley. Both Lily, the boy and their things came crashing to the ground. "Oy, watch where you're bloody going," cursed one of the boys. "Me, how dare you crash into me!" shouted Lily as she picked her things and put them in her trolley. Lily straighten up to se two tall and handsome boys in front of her, one of the had elegant shaggy black hair that fell to his warm gray-silver eyes and the other also had black hair although it was messier and hazel eyes behind a pair of framed glasses.

Both boys looked up to see a very pretty red headed girl stand in front of them. The beauty of the girl caught James Potter's eye; she had long red wavy hair that curled at the end, and her eyes, were a bright emerald green. James looked down toward her neck; there around it was a white gold locket that looked very familiar to him. Lily saw that one of the boys was looking at her locket, she slowly place her hand on it. James broke away from his dazed look when he heard his friend Sirius Black spoke.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven because I'm looking at an angel," said Sirius Black. Lily rolled her emerald eyes, she had heard that pick up line so many times it was old. "Of the entire pick up lines you could've said, you chose the one that lost it's meaning," she mused. James thought that it was his turn now; he pushed Sirius out of the way and walked up to her. He ran a hand through his hair and flashed Lily his famous loop- sided smile.

"James, James Potter," he said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Lily could tell that these boys thought themselves god's gift to girls. She smiled charmly at him; he had no idea who he was talking to. "I don't care!" Lily answered nastily before turning her back on them. "Prongs, she's a feisty one!" exclaimed Sirius as he looked at his friend. "She's mine," said James as he watched the pretty red head get on the train.

In one of the compartment rooms in the back of the train sat three other girls at down; they were all in Gryffindor House, they were known as the most beautiful girls in the sixth year. They were; Alexandra "Alexa" Vine, Roxanne "Roxy" White and Jacqueline "Maddie" Midnight. They had been friends since the first year and hated the Marauders with a passion. They were all talking until someone knocked on their door. Alexa went to open it only to find a red headed girl standing there.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you, all the others or full?" asked Lily to her. Alexa smiled and nodded as she made room for Lily to come in, something of her told her that she was going to be a friend. "Girls this is, um… sorry I didn't get your name," said Alexa turning to Lily. "Lily Evans," replied Lily with a smile. "Well, Lily this is Jacqueline, Roxanne and I'm Alexandra," she said pointing out herself and the others. The one named Jacqueline rolled her eyes at her friend before smiling at Lily.

"Sorry about Alexa, we rather go by sorter names, I'm Maddie and this is Roxy," she explained. "So Lily, you're new to Hogwarts right?" asked Roxy. "Yes, I was studying in Italy, but my dad was transferred back to England. We used to live here, my family left to Rome when I was five," said Lily. "Oh, you're so lucky. I've heard that Rome is beautiful!" exclaimed Alexa. "Rome is beautiful, but what I've seen of London its lovely," Lily said.

In the short time the girls talked, they had become fast friends. Lily didn't think it was going to be easy gaining a new friendship, but she was happy becoming friends with Alexa, Roxy and Maddie. Every thing would be perfect if she got into Gryffindor with her new friends and kept James Potter out of her life in Hogwarts.

* * *

I hope you all liked the third chapter of I Promise You Forever. Just to let you all know I'm still doing my English Project in school, so again I'll try to update when I can. I really hope you all loved it because I sure did. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out ASAP! Oh, yea um… I like to get reviews about your thoughts or suggestions, go ahead review, you know you wanna REVIEW! Lol, Ciao! P.s. I' m sorry if it's short, I'm still trying to work that out. 


	5. Describing Characters

**I Promise you Forever - **

**Describing Characters **

Okay people this is not a chapter, I'm only going describe how everyone looks like okay.

Introducing the Prime Madonna's

Lillian Emily Evans - She's avenge height, has long wavy dark red hair slightly curled at the end. She has almond shaped bright emerald eyes. She's sixteen, muggle born and her birthday is November 2. A red heads short temper, studies hard in everything, doesn't like get into trouble or break the rules. She hates James Potter and would rather go by Lily or Lils.

Jacqueline Madeleine Midnight – She's the avenge height, long curly dark black hair, bright purple eyes. A pureblood, sixteen and her birthday is August 5th. She is the flirty one in the group, a short temper at times. She hates to do her homework, but still gets good grades. She thinks life is about having fun to every last minute. She's hates Sirius Black with a passion and goes by Maddie.

Alexandra Jasmine Vine – She's two inches taller than Lily and Maddie. Shoulder length golden brown hair, big hazel eyes, and sixteen. She's half blood, not as much a big flirt as Maddie and studies hard like Lily. At times a little over dramatic (ha-ha… a little yea right!) and her birthday is on December 10th. Loves to play chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and thinks that Sirius Black and James Potter are okay. She has her eye for a certain Ravenclaw (later to be introduced) and she goes by Alexa.

Roxanne Carol White – The shortest of the group, two inches shorter than Lily, long golden blond hair (down to her waist), and bright teal blue eyes. She's also a muggle born; shy yet out going with her friends. More into books (yes more than Lily) and homework. Her birthday November 20th. She has crush on Remus Lupin and goes by Roxy.

Introducing the Marauders

James Harold Potter – Standing at the height of 5'8, messy windswept black hair (that he runs a hand through when a certain red head comes) turns to a stag and hazel eyes behind black framed glasses. His birthday is on the 21st of April. He's a prankster, doesn't have to try hard in classes (good grades) and he's a pure blood. He's a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, girls falls for his good and charming looks. He thinks that Lily Evans is the love of his life. Goes by Prongs

Sirius Orion Black – Standing at the height of 6'0, shaggy yet elegant black hair, and warm gray silver eyes. Pure blooded, hated by his family, only Black to get into Gryffindor. Also a prankster, beater for the Quidditch team, turns into a large black dog and a player. The second best looking guy (James is first) and loves to have a new girlfriend in his arm every week. His birthday is on March 3rd. He's thinks that Maddie Midnight is a challenge (actually he's in love, but doesn't know it) and goes by Padfoot.

Remus John Lupin – Standing at 5'7, neat golden brown hair with a little gray in it and he has amber eyes. He's half blood, a werewolf, and a bit shy. Thinks of pranks, yet he's a prefect and takes school a bit more seriously than his friends. The third best looking guy in school (after his friends), hasn't had many girlfriends, because of his crush on Roxy. His birthday is on June 17th and is called Moony because of his "furry little problem".

Peter Pettigrew (sp?) – Shorter than his friends (5'4), looks like rat, moldy brown hair, and watery blue eyes. People sometimes why he hanged with James, Sirius, and Remus because he's nothing like them. Not much to tell about him except that he's rat and shouldn't be in this story but, will be mentioned at times.

I hope you all continue to read my story and enjoy it at the same time. Until later!


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts and Remembering the

**I Promise You Forever**

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

Thanks to all my reviews and I'm happy to know that you all like it.

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I have lots of homework going on and other things from school. Sorry about the platform mistake, I'm glad someone caught that.

* * *

**Chapter Four** – Welcome to Hogwarts and Remembering the Past 

As soon as the train got to Hogsmead, Lily was shocked to see the view that met her eyes. "Lily, go with Hagrid he will take you and the first years to get sorted," explained Alexa as pointed toward the giant man. "We hope you get into Gryffindor," said Maddie. Lily walked over to them, she was a bit nerves and really hoped she was in the same house as her new friends. "'Ello Lily, I see you h've found yourself good friends already," said Hagrid as Lily came next to him. "Yea, I really do hope I get into Gryffindor," she said a bit worried.

"Hey Red!" yelled a voice from behind. Lily turned to find the boys from earlier with another boy with them. "Good luck!" yelled Sirius Black, both boys turning around to get into to their carriage. Lily glared at them before turning around to see Hagrid chuckling. "I see James and Sirius met you already, Lily be very careful with them boys," he said. "Why's Hagrid?" she asked him. "Because when those boys put their mind to something or someone, they won't give up until they get it, especially James Potter," he answered.

Soon Hagrid took the first years and Lily in the boats and went off to meet Professor McGonagall who was waiting for them at the entrance of the castle. Just as the castle came to view, Lily looked at the amazing sight before her eyes. As soon as they got out of the boats, Hagrid took them to the many steps of the castle where a woman was waiting for them. "Professor, I got the first years and Miss. Evans," he said. Professor McGonagall looked at Lily and nodded at Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid I can handle it from here," she answered, "Follow me." The first years and Lily went after the woman who took them into an empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall; headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and your transfiguration professor. Now before you can all get seated you must be sorted into your houses…" She went on and on about the school when left them alone. A few minutes later she came back, saying that they were going to be sorted.. "Miss. Evans, you will get sorted once I call your name," she explained, before leading them to in front of the Great Hall. She looked at everything she looked at; her Italian school was nothing like this. This was huge and everything just looked welcoming to her.

She would've come to this school if her family hadn't moved to Italy; she was going to make the most of it in her last two years of school. The first years and Lily went to the front of the Great Hall, where a stool and with a hat on top. She looked at the hat and wondered how on earth they will be sorted. Just then the hat broke into a song that went on for at least four minutes. Then the song ended the students clapped and then it went silent again. "When I call your named you will come and get sorted," said Professor McGonagall. Lily didn't pay much attention to the names she was calling.

"Evans, Lillian" called McGonagall, making Lily come back to reality. At that same time James turned around at the sound of the name, a name so familiar to him. Where had he heard that name before, he tried to think where he had heard that. He looked up to Lily take a deep breath and walk forward to get sorted. As she sat down, Professor put the old hat on her head. "Ha! I see you have a very good mind; you hold you friendship in a firm hold, very intelligent and yes, full of courage. I know a Lion when I read the mind of one, you clearly belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as the table in the far west end cheered loudly.

"Go Lily!" yelled the Prima Donnas as they cheered their new friend Lily quickly went to sit with her new friends who had saved her seat James looked at the Lily Evans with a look clearly meaning "I'm trying to remember who she is, don't bother me". "Lillian Evan?" he whispered slightly. Sirius and Remus looked at their friend, who happened to be looking at the pretty red head that just got sorted to Gryffindor. "What's wrong, Prongs?" asked Sirius as he waved his hand in front of James's face. James blinked and looked at Sirius, who had been trying to get his attention. "I know her, I don't know from where, but I know Lily Evans from somewhere I just can't remember from where," he explained. "Welcome old students to another year and new students welcome…" said Professor Dumbledore, as the room got quiet again.

Soon food appeared out of no where; Lily was shocked at the different types of foods. The Marauders were only sitting a few sits from the Prima Donnas were sitting, so they could hear what they were saying. "Oh, Lily where did you get that locket!" exclaimed Alexa as the girls looked down to the necklace around Lily's neck. "This was a gift from a friend I had when I was a child, before I moved to Rome. When I left I never heard from him again, but I do remember that I called him Jay," said Lily as she fingered the locket. James choked on his pumpkin juice as he heard Lily tell the girls something that made him remember something from his childhood.

**Flashback:**

"Jay, your mum made some cookies!" called?" five-year-old Lily with a bowl of her favorite cookies. She slowly walked down from the porch, not wanting to drop the bowl of cookies. Both sat down under the giant oak tree, each got a cookie. "Lils, what should we do?" asked James, before taking a bite out of his. "I don't know," she said while looking at him.

**End of Flashback:**

James couldn't believe it, it couldn't be he hadn't heard from her since she left to Italy and that was eleven years ago. "Lils," he whispered as he looked at Lily laugh with her friends. Remus looked at James who was watching the new student named Lily Evans. Something about her was made James remember about his once childhood friend. "Something the matter, James?" asked Remus. "It's her, I know it's her, Moony," said James. "Who, you're childhood friend?" asked Sirius as he finally caught on what they were talking about. "Not here, later," explained James as he kept looking at Lily.

As soon as dinner finished they headed with the other Gryffindors to their common room. James and the rest went to their room marked with Sixth Years in the front. "I'm telling you that, that's her. It's Lils I know it's her," said James as he went to his trunk. "There are many girls that are red heads, Prongs," said Sirius as he looked at his friend. James got up with a picture frame in hand. "It's her; no one has her same almond shaped emerald eyes," he agued.

Sirius took the frame and Remus came next to him see, five-year-old James and Lily sitting in the grass by a pond. Unmistakably they saw that the little girl had the same eyes as Lily Evan. "James, really this girl could still be in Italy for all you know. This Evans girl could be someone else," said Remus. James shook his head, he hoped his friends would believe him, but he was wrong. "That locket she has on was a gift I gave her before she left. I know that this girl is **my** Lils, the same one that left eleven years ago," said James taking the picture from them.

He left them there shocked until they realized that James was going to talk to her right now. They ran after him, just to see him head off to where Lily was with the Prima Donnas. "What do you want, Potter can't you see that we're talking," said Maddie as the girls looked at him. "I need to talk to you," James said looking at Lily. She looked at him as if to say "I don't know you, why do you want to talk to me". "Just for a moment, please Lils" begged James. Lily turned her emerald eyes to him, her eyes were flashing with anger and sadness.

"What did you just call me?" she asked him, as her eyes threaten with tears. James knew as he looked at her bright eyes that, this was his Lily flower, his Lils. "I said Lils, because that's what Jay called you," he whispered slightly. Lily stepped away from him, running a hand through her auburn hair. She got flashes of her past; her with a little boy, laughing and playing. "Who told you that!" she demanded. She wanted to know who told him of Jay and what he called her. "Because I'm Jay, the one who gave you that locket," said James as he pointed at her locket.

"Jay," she whispered as looked at him and saw that he had the same hazel eyes. He nodded; finally he found her after all these years. James handed her the framed picture, she took it in her hand. "Oh, it's the picture," she whispered as her tears fell on its glass. There in the picture had them sitting by a pond feeding the ducks. She quickly opened her locket to find a picture to see them, James had a smile one and she was giggling as the picture was taken. "Remember when we were hiding and our parents couldn't find us. We hid under my bed and when our parents found us we were sleeping," he said, bring Lily's attention on him again.

**Flashback:**

"Shhh, Lils or else they'll find us," whispered James at the giggling Lily next to him. "Okay, Jay, but that if our mummy and daddy get sad?" she questioned him. "They won't, Lils now be quiet," he said.

**End of Flashback:**

"Stop, please stop," Lily cried. She didn't want those memories that were long forgotten to come back. She pushed past him dropping the framed picture to the ground. She ran upstairs to the sixth year girl's dormitory, leaving James standing in the common room. He bent down to look at the picture, it seemed like their friendship was broken and the frame was. "I need to for fill that promise, Lils I hope you didn't forget our promise," he whispered to himself.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just have so much homework. I have another English essay to do and an exam for histoy, so I might not update for a least a week or two.BUT I will try to update in the next few days. I really hope you all like this chapter cause it's my favorite so far. Please Read and Review! Ciao tutti! 


	7. A Past Brought Back to the Present

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

I never told you this, but I own Harry Potter related characters. Hahahaha yea right about owning it, the entire HP related people, plot, ect. Belong to J K Rowling and I own the characters that you never have heard of before. I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five – A Past Brought Back to the Present

Lily went into her dormitory, slapping the door behind her. Her tears were running down her face after holding them in for so long. "Non e lui, non e lui," she repeated to herself. How could that be? Lily went to her trunk and grabbed her photo album that she brought from home. She turned the cover to find a picture of her and James, standing in front of a pond. She turned to the other page to find it to only be Jay, James Potter. There the boy stood with the same hazel eyes as now, messy hair and that innocent smile. She didn't know that she realized how much she had missed him in the last few years.

Flashback:

"Happy Birthday James!" said Rosaline Evans with little Lily by her side. "Mrs. Evans did you make chocolate cake for me?" asked the happy James as he saw a box in Mrs. Evans' hands. "James Harold Potter how rude of you!" exclaimed his mother. Lily giggled to see James give his mother a puppy face. "Jay really likes mummy's cake that's why," said Lily.

End of Flashback:

Lily had always remembered that James had loved her mother's cake and she loved the honey, chocolate chip cookies, Mrs. Potter had made. Even though her mother made them for her, the cookies never tasted the like Mrs. Potter had made them. Suddenly there were steps close to the door; she quickly shoved the album into her bedside table. She wiped her tears away before Maddie even opened the door. "Lily, are you okay?" asked Maddie as Alexa and Roxy came behind her. "I'm fine really, molto bene!" she said with a smile.

Alexa and Roxy looked at each other before sitting next to Lily. "We know that we just met you, but we can see it in your eyes Lily," said Alexa. Tears fell from her eyes again as she looked up at them. "It's just I haven't seen J- him in so long and to discover that h-he looks different," she answered as she looked down. "What do you mean by different, Lily?" questioned Roxy as her and the other two had smiles on their faces. "Like handsome, cute, good looking?" asked Maddie. Lily stood up and went to the window, why did she have to say that.

"I don't know, it's late and we have classes tomorrow," she said as she went to get her pajamas to change. The girls agreed since they really didn't want to upset her even more. As this was happening the boys were off to a worst start. After the girls went upstairs, James went up to his room after repairing the frame. Once they were all inside (Peter fell asleep) and sitting, Sirius decided to break the quietness. "Um… well at least you know she turned into a well formed-," James grabbed the front of Sirius' robes before he could finish. "Shut up Sirius!" he said angrily.

Remus went into between of them, afraid that James was going to kill Sirius. "James stop he turning purple!" yelled Remus as he pulled James off. Sirius was coughing and gasping for air as he looked at his friend be held back. "James, you know he didn't mean that and Sirius stop saying stupid things because their going to get you killed soon," said Remus as he looked at them. "Sorry mate," muttered Sirius as he looked at James. James nodded. "Sorry about trying to kill you," he said as he smiled a bit. It went quiet again, as James ran a hand through his hair.

"It won't be the first time," answered Sirius with a grin. "About Lily…," started Remus, as he and Sirius turned to James. "It's late and we start classes tomorrow, let's talk about it in the morning," said James before Remus could utter another word. The three boys got changed and quickly got into bed. As the lights went off, James looked at the picture at his bedside table. What were those mixed feelings he was feeling for Lily Evans, now that he found her again.

He slowly fell asleep with the dream of him and Lily becoming the good friends they were before. "James, wake up," whispered Remus as he tried to shake his friend the next morning. Sirius came and rolled his eyes at Remus. "Five years and still doesn't get how to wake Prongs," he muttered to himself, "stand aside Moony I'll wake sleeping beauty." Remus stands to the side and watches how Sirius bent over. "HEY, PRONGS WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted in James' ear. Nothing happened, not even that woke the sleeping Potter. "Oh screw the nice way," Sirius said as he flicked his wand to bring a bucket of ice cold water.

It floated over James' head and slowly it tipped to the side and - SPLASH! The water fell on James's face; he woke up with a shocked look on his face. He got up gasping for air as he looked down to see Remus and Sirius rolling on the floor as they laughed. "Hahaha… very funny Sirius!" mocked James as he got up and muttered a quick drying charm on him and his bed. Sirius got up with some help of Remus who had already calmed down. "Hey, think of it this way Jamesie at least you had your shower," said Sirius as he burst into laughter again.

After the boys got dresses and headed down to the common room only to see the prima donnas coming down from their dorms too. Lily looked over and her smile disappeared at the sight of James. "Come on Lily, you have to see Adam Diggory, he's gorgeous!" exclaimed Maddie. "Who's Adam Diggory?" asked Lily as she glanced back at James. "He's a sixth year Hufflepuff, his brother Amos Diggory graduated last year and Adam is only the most handsome guy in school," said Alexa.

The girls walked out of the common room with the portrait closing behind them. James didn't even notice that had crushed a piece of parchment in his hand. "Are you okay?" asked Remus. "I'm fine, let's go have breakfast," said James with an angered tone. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before following James out of the common room. Just as they arrived to the Gryffindor table to only see that the seats that were only free were across of the prima donnas. To sit down and tried not to pay attention to what the Prima Donnas were saying.

"Hey, look its Adam," said Alexa pointing out a handsome goy that came in. "Adam!" yelled Maddie making the boy turn around to look at her. Maddie waved him over to the Gryffindor table. He walked over to their table. "Hey Maddie, how was your summer?" he asked before giving her a friendly hug. Sirius was holding his forkful of hash browns tightly, making his knuckles go white. "It was great, how was yours?" she said while he greeted Alexa and Roxy. "Good, Amos sends his greetings.

And I don't believe we met before," said Adam before turning to Lily. He flashed a smile making Lily blush a light red and smiling at him. "This is Lily Evans, just came from Italy," said Alexa. "Un bell nome per una flore," he said as he kissed her hand lightly. "Grazie," Lily thanked him for the compliment. James was holding his goblet filled with pumpkin juice tightly as he watched Lily smile at Diggory. "I didn't know you spoke Italian?" asked Roxy. "It's one of my many charms and I have to since we go to Rome in the summers," he said.

James didn't understand how Diggory comes and already enchants Lily off her feet. "Lily, I'm sure a bella girl like you, must have boyfriend back in Rome," he asked. "I had a few admirers, but no boyfriend," she answered. "Then would you like to join me for the first Hogsmead trip in October, to show you around our little corner of the wizardly world," he asked. "I don't think she can Diggory, you see Lils will be joining me in Hogsmead," interrupted James before Lily had a chance to answer. Lily glared at him before turning to Adam. "I would love to join you Adam," said Lily, smiling at him.

Adam looked at James and smirked at him before answering him. "Well, it looks like she will be coming with me Potter, maybe next time you will have a better chance," James was burning with jealously and hurt that Lily turned him down in front of Diggory. "Ciao mi bell flore," he said as kissed her hand and went off with his friends. "What did he say?" asked James to Remus. "I have no idea," said Remus. As Adam walked by girls near by giggled as Adam flashed them his charming smile, and others sighed loudly. "Lily, you're so lucky!" exclaimed Alexa.

"I don't see what's the fuss about it's only Diggory, now if it were me or Prongs then that's a big deal," said Sirius. "Shut up Black," said Maddie as she rolled her eyes. "Look my darling Maddie why don't you come with me to Hogsmead?" he asked. "I made that mistake once don't think it will happen again Black," answered Maddie before grabbing her bag and leaving the Great Hall. Lily was about to get up, but Roxy shook her head. "At times like that you want to leave her alone," said Roxy to Lily.

"What did she mean by that?" Lily asked. "Maddie and Black used to go out last year, but she found him with some other girl. It killed her for months, and then she realized that he wasn't worth it and moved on," said Alexa glaring at Sirius. Lily looked over at Sirius, why hadn't she noticed that Sirius looked like a player. "The point is that you should never go out with the Marauders because they're a bunch of heartbreakers except for Remus," said Roxy as she looked at Remus.

There was one thing Lily didn't understand why Adam Diggory had bothered James so much. It didn't make sense at all, but she was going to find out. "It's time to head off to charms, class starts in twenty minutes," said Alexa grabbing her bag. "Yea, and we still have to see if Maddie is okay," reminded Roxy also grabbing her bag. Lily was gathering her things and saw that she had forgotten her charms book in the dorm. "I forgot my book, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," she said as she hurried to Gryffindor Tower.

James saw that Lily was headed back to the tower and went after her. "Lily!" he yelled as Lily turned around to look at him. "What do you want?" she asked him as he caught up to her. "I just want to know why you said yes to Diggory," he said as he walked next to her. She didn't answer him and that bothered James for some reason. "Do you fancy him?" he blurted out. Lily stopped and looked at him. "And if I did what is it to you James?" she questioned. James looked at her and noticed how beautiful she had gotten since they were kids, but even back then she was really pretty.

"Its bothers me to no end," he said as he looked into her emerald eyes. He leaded forward and did something that never would've imagined doing. He kissed her because there was no doubt that he had fallen in love with her at the moment he saw her.

* * *

Hahaha... I'll bet you all wonder what happens. Well to all the ppl Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you enjoyed the day with family and friends.

**Translations**

Non e lui - It's not him

Molto bene – very good

Un bell nome per una flore – a beautiful name for a flower

Grazie – Thanks/Thank you

Bella – beautiful/pretty

Ciao mi belle fiore – bye my beautiful flower

I have bad news my readers; it has nothing to do with the story. The story is goin fine as always just a bit slower. I have yet another English project to do and like the last one it will take me three weeks. We are reading Bless me, Ultima and my teacher is very demanding. I will try to work on the story, but being a sophomore in high school and with finals in about a month; my teachers pile us with homework. I will try to work something out and be able to update and do my homework. On the lighter note please give me your reviews about your thoughts or suggestions, go ahead review, you know you wanna! Lol, Ciao!


	8. Letters

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

I never told you this, but I own Harry Potter related characters. Hahahaha yea right about owning it, the entire HP related people, plot, ect. Belong to J K Rowling and I own the characters that you never have heard of before.

I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry it's late, I have been busy lately and I will be studying for my finals in January. Take this chapter as a Christmas present to you all and have a happy holiday with all your love ones!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Letters

James was sitting in DADA with Lily sitting a few sits in front of him taking notes. It had been almost a month since he kissed her and let just say it didn't go very well, unless you count a slap in the face good.

Flashback:

Lily pulled away from him and the next thing he knew she slapped him hard in the cheek. She rushed up to the tower leaving him holding his left cheek which was in pain and turning red. James felt like an idiot standing there all alone while holding his cheek. "Well, I guess I deserve that slap," he said to himself, "what am I doing here alone, I look stupid."

End of flashback:

"Mate, you still crushing on Evans?" asked Sirius as James looked at him. "No, not at all Padfoot, my friend what kinda person would I be," answers James as he grins at him. "Well, you would be an idiot if you wasted your time, I mean it's clear to everyone in Gryffindor that she wants nothing to do with you," Sirius said, James nodded, but wasn't so sure about that. He was not looking forward to the Hogsmead trip; it would be horrible to see Lily with Diggory, and he didn't like the idea of looking like an idiot in front of everyone.

"Now for homework I want you all to give me a foot of parchment on what to do against dementors," said Professor Fairland. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to lunch in the Great Hall. "Hey I'll catch up later I need to send a letter to mum and dad, I kinda forgot to write to them in the past few weeks," James said to the other two. They nodded and bid James a good bye and headed to the Great Hall. James hurried off to the owlery to write a quick letter to his parents before they started to worry for their "Little Jay".

He leaned against the wall, took out his quill and some parchment to write on.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Um… sorry for not writing but I've been very busy with school and homework they have piled on already. I mean bloody hell it's just the beginning of the year for Merlin's sake! Sorry mum for the language, but you know it's the truth. Before I forget Sirius says "Hi mum and pops!" and Remus says "Hello, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter!" Do you mind if you sent me my photo albums, the ones in my bedside table please and thank you. _

_Do you two remember the Evans family that used to live in front of us some years ago? Well, you are not going to believe me, but their daughter Lily comes to Hogwarts and she's in Gryffindor with me. They just came back from Rome in the summer and mum I say that we should invite them to dinner at the manor sometime. You should see her, she's really beautiful still has the same eyes and her hair is long and curled wavy at the end. _

_Um… we're not the best of friends right now she kinda doesn't talk to me, but I'm not giving up just yet. Well, here I send a photo of her, I made Remus take it with her friends or else it might seem weird. You will agree that she's really pretty just watch. Well, I have to go on I just want to write to you or else you both will have my head in the holidays. _

_Much love, _

_James_

James waited for the ink to dry, rolled it up along with the photo of the girls and placed the Potter crest seal on it. "Hey, Feathers do you mind sending this to mum and dad," he said to his owl as it flew to him. Feathers hooted and stuck out his leg for him to tie the letter on, James stroked his white feathers before taking off into the air. James stayed until his owl was just a speck in the sky, when the door to the owlery opened up. He turned around to come face to face with Lily; she looked at him and then called her owl down.

"Juliet, come please," she said as a beautiful white feathered owl came to her owner.

"Is it Juliet as in the one from Romeo and Juliet?" asked James as he watched Lily tie up the letter. She looked at him surprised that he knew about muggle literature. "Aren't you pure blooded?" she asked him. "Yes, I'm pure blooded, but mum had sent me to a privet muggle school to learn both ways of life, mother thought it would do a Potter good to know how to live the muggle life just to be sure.

She also added that if I ever married a muggle born or a half blood, I wouldn't have to depend in my future wife all the time," he said. She nodded, she knew that Mrs. Potter had always been smart and it seemed like it was her idea. "How are they, I mean your parents?" she asked him. "They're fine, once your family moved away my mum felt sad and lonely not be able to share secrets in cooking and dad didn't have someone to play golf with a the country club any more so he stopped," James answered.

Lily smiled sadly she remembered when her father would spend the weekends with James' dad at the country club playing golf and her mum with his mum always in the kitchen cooking new dishes. "Mum made me your mum's chocolate cake on every holiday and on my birthday too, she said was to keep the friendship going even if your family was no longer in England," said James, "the cake never really tasted like how Mrs. Evans did it." Lily smiled at that, her mum was the same way. "Remember the honey chocolate chip cookies your mum made?" she asked him, James nodded.

"Well, mum made them for me each holiday and birthday too, but like you they never tasted the same as how Mrs. Potter made them," she said as she remembered the good times. "Are you still mad?" he asked her. Lily's warm emerald eyes right away turned cold, she turned around and petted her owl before taking off. James nodded and understood that she was really hadn't forgot about it. James gathered his stuff and put in his bag and left Lily alone in the tower.

Lily heard him close the door and she looked around to see she was alone with the owls. Lily didn't know why James' feelings mattered to her; she quickly grabbed her stuff and left the owlery.

Potter's Manor days after

"Veronica, it's a letter from James," said Daniel as he saw his son's owl come into the opened window. He untied the letter and gave the owl some of the treats he had near him. "What does my little Jay say Daniel?" questioned Veronica as she saw her husband open the letter. "Well, Sirius and Remus say hello to us like always, complaining about the homework, and that the Evans returned from Italy in the summer," he said. He handed her the photo that came with the letter, she took it in her hand and looked straight at the red headed girl.

"This is what James says -_Do you two remember the Evans family that used to live in front of us some years ago? Well, you are not going to believe me, but their daughter Lily comes to Hogwarts and she's in Gryffindor with me. They just came back from Rome in the summer and mum I say that we should invite them to dinner at the manor sometime. You should see her, she's beautiful still has the same eyes and her hair is long and curled wavy at the end. _

_Um… we're not the best of friends right now she kinda doesn't talk to me, but I'm not giving up just yet. Well, here I send a photo of her, I made Remus take it with her friends or else it might seem weird. You will agree that she's really pretty just watch-_ that must be Lillian, Veronica," finished Daniel as he put the letter down. "Oh Daniel she's grown into a beautiful girl," she exclaimed as looked at the pretty red head smile.

"The way James talks about her, it seems like our boy fell in love with her Veronica," he said as he smiled at his wife. "I agree with James, Daniel we have to invite them to dinner sometime perhaps during the Christmas holidays," she said. Daniel looked at his wife's eyes full of hope and excitement at the news of their old friends returning to England after all this time. "I'll see if I can contact them from the Ministry, I promise you Veronica that we will see our good friends again," he answered as she smiled lightly at him.

"Daniel, do you remember that we use to wonder if our James and Lily fell in love, this can be it. Just have them come together with us to America in the summer holidays and let them catch up in the last few years," she said with a hopeful tone. "Now Veronica why are you so interested in bonding James with Lily," he asked, not that he like Lily, but he has always wondered why. "I have a feeling that the young and powerful witch in the visions that I used to have are based on Lily," she answered.

"Lily, but she's a muggleborn Veronica," he said. "Being muggleborn has nothing to do Daniel; Lillian could be the witch that gives birth to the powerful Potter in fives years," she continued. "I don't know about that, so I beg you not to get to hopeful about Lily being the witch of your visions," said Daniel. One thing that Daniel didn't like about his beloved wife was once an idea got into Veronica's mind it doesn't get out until she knows it's true or false.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with the Evans, Veronica," he said as he grabbed his cloak and kissed his wife good bye. As he closed the door, Veronica looked at the picture in her hands looking at the little girl who used to come for cookies now she was all grown up. "Dory," she called, at that moment a house elf appeared at her side. "Madam Potter called Dory," she said. "Please get me a frame for this picture, I would like to have it next to the one with my son and little Lily," said Veronica to the house elf.

"The one in the sitting room Madam Potter," said Dory, taking the picture. "Yes, Dory that one," answered Veronica, smiling as the elf disappeared. She didn't care if her husband thought, but she had a feeling that Lily was powerful, and she could be the one to give birth to a powerful Potter, her grandson. She has always been stubborn, that might be reason why James was stubborn himself. She went into the office down the hall; she went and sat behind the desk. Veronica took a piece of parchment ink and a quill to write with.

_Dear James_

_Sweetie I was worrying, but I'm fine now that you have sent a letter. Please send my love and greeting to Sirius and Remus and I hope you are all well. I will send you the photo album along with this letter, so your father and I saw the picture you sent. You are right Lily has become a beautiful young lady after all these years. Your father will try to contact the Evans so we can invite them to dinner during the Christmas holidays._

_I also will send a parcel of my cookies for you to give to Lily, but come to think I will send it with Carmel to give straight to her. Please to Lily that we are expecting letters from her too now that she has arrived. Well I must end the letter here since I have to right to Lily and make some cookies for her. Your father sends his love and greeting to the boys, we expect to see you all for Christmas. _

_Love you lots, _

_Mum and dad _

Veronica grabbed another parchment and dipped the quill in ink again.

_Dear Lily_

_So you must be wondering who I am and why I'm writing to you. Well, I heard from my son James yes I'm Veronica Potter. That you and your family have returned from Rome, you have no idea on how we have missed you and your family. Daniel and I hope to see you in person and to see how much you have changed in all these years. _

_James said you have an enchanting beauty and I must admit that by his words it seems that my James has a bit more than friendship on his mind with you. We will try to get in contact with you parents to see when we can have you all to dinner in our home; the best time would be during Christmas holidays. I'm dying to know what new cooking recipes your mother has learned in Rome. _

_Well, I must end the letter soon; I'm sure will have lots of time to talk when we meet again. Lily please send your parents our greetings and that we hope to see them and you very soon in our home for dinner._

_Gladly yours,_

_Veronica Potter _

_P.S. I send you some of my cookies the ones I used to make when you were a child; I hope you still like them._

She placed the Potter seal on the letter after drying and hurried of to the kitchen to bake some cookies to send to Lily.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to Review! **


	9. A Letter and Hogsmead

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

I never told you this, but I own Harry Potter related characters. Hahahaha yea right about owning it, the entire HP related people, plot, ect. Belong to J K Rowling and I own the characters that you never have heard of before.

I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry it's late, I just finished my mid term exams and been very busy lately with school since the new semester started.

* * *

Chapter Eight – A Letter and Hogsmead

Three Days later

Everyone was cheerful and happy at the thought that it was the weekend and even more because of the first trip to Hogsmead. The girls were all getting Lily ready since she agreed to go with the handsome Adam Diggory to the village. "Oh Lily where this," exclaimed Maddie as she took out a pair blue jeans and a pink t shirt that read "I love Wizards!" in the center of it. "Lily can't where that Maddie!" said Alexa as she took the shirt from Maddie.

"And why not Alexandra Jasmine Vane?" asked Maddie as she crossed her arms at her friend. "Because Adam will be with her and if she where's that he will think Lily is some kind of player," answered Alexa. Lily and Maddie looked at each other and burst out laughing at her answer. "Oh, yea Lily is true player, Alexandra she has dated Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and heck even Peter," said Maddie, as she and Lily burst out in laughter again.

"Alexa has a point though if Lily goes with that shirt on Adam might think that she is a player," said Roxy. Suddenly the girls turned around to look at Maddie taking out a bunch of t-shirts, blouses, and others from her wardrobe. "This is the one you should where Lily," she said coming toward them with a light green line halter with sequins.

"This gorgeous Maddie!" exclaimed Lily as she looked at it. "Bought it in the summer, but I think it will look better in you Lily with your auburn hair and emerald eyes," she said. "Oh I couldn't Maddie," said Lily as she looked at her.

"Yes you can Lily, I want you to have it, green has really never been my color. I'm more of a blue with my curly black hair," answered Maddie, as she pushed the halter in Lily's hands. "Heck it even brings out your eyes," said Roxy, as the other two nodded. "Thank you Mads!" exclaimed Lily as she hugged her. "Well hurry up Lillian or you will be late and please don't call me Mads again," ushered Maddie, still smiling. Lily quickly rushed to the bathroom to change while the girls got her make up kit from Lily's trunk.

After Lily came out the girls made her sit down in front of the dresser to do her hair and make up. After a half an hour Lily was ready to knock the air of any guy that crossed her path. Her long dark red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail except her bangs which to the side, the only make up she had on was green eye shadow and green apple favored lip-gloss. Over her halter top she had the matching jean jacket to her jeans and pale short heel shoes. "Girls we have done our best job yet," said Alexa as they looked at Lily smile at them.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but the girl nodded at her knowing that she was going to thank them. "Thank us when your married, become Lillian Diggory and have three girls named; after me, Alexa, and Roxy," answered Maddie. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought of three girls named just like the ones Lily was standing next to. The other three quickly did they're make up and hair (they were dressed before Lily) and they grabbed their shoulder bags **(purse, handbags, ect. how ever you call it) **and went down the common room not knowing three boys were down there.

James, Sirius, and Remus were speaking when they heard giggling coming down the girls staircase, all three turned around to look at the four most beautiful looking girls ever. James looked up to see Lily all dressed up, but for Diggory and not him. "She's beautiful," he whispered as Lily got to the bottom of the staircase. "My, my, such beauties walking into the Gryffindor common room," said Sirius as he walked up to them giving each one a wink.

Sirius grabbed each girl's hand kissed it softly, when he got to Maddie's his lips lingered for a longer time than the others. He looked into her bright purple eyes as he let go of her hand, gosh he died just to kiss her one more time. "Jacqueline Madeleine, may I have the honor of escorting you to the Great Hall for breakfast?" asked Sirius as he sent her a charming smile. The other three girls looked at Maddie's reaction only to see her smiling right back at Sirius.

"Why Sirius how wonderful of you, but I already agreed to be escorted by James," she answered as she walked right passed him and put her hand on James' forearm. Sirius' smile fell right off as he saw his ex-girlfriend in the arm of his best friend, well if she's playing with fire so will he. "I hope you don't mind," asked Maddie to Sirius. He smiled at her and went to grab Lily's hand. "Why not at all **Maddie**, I remembered that I would be escorting Miss. Lillian Evans to the Great Hall," answered Sirius. Lily looked at Sirius who gave her a charming smile that she answered with a weak one.

James did not look happy seeing Lily hand in hand with Sirius, his best mate for Merlin's sake. "Shall we?" asked Sirius as he turned towards Lily. "Um… yes" Lily answered unsurely. James and Maddie went afterwards about five minutes later. Both walked out of the common room with out turning back to look at the rest. As both Sirius and Lily walked Lily turned to him. "Black?" she asked quietly. "Call me Sirius, Lily no need for last names with me," he answered her.

"Um… Sirius you still like her right?" she asked him. He quickly turned to look at her as if she were crazy. "What ever do you mean Lily, darling?" he asked as he gave her a quick charming smile. "Drop the act Sirius Black I know you and Maddie dated last year. I'm asking if you still like her," said Lily as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. Sirius turned away from her as he ran both hands through his hair in frustration, should he still tell her the truth or lie. "I dated her because I found her to be a challenge for me that was it," Sirius answered hurriedly. Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a look of "don't lie to me Sirius Black" she grabbed his arm and they were on their way again.

"First you have admitted to yourself, admit it her, then take action and live a happy life," she explained to him. "Wait, admit myself what, admit what to who, action for what, and live happy for why?" Sirius asked her. Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' behavior, sometime she didn't get guys they were so impatient, stupid, narrow minded, and over themselves like the one she was next to right now. "Lily what do you mean?" he asked again. "Sirius, you're in love with Maddie that's what!" exclaimed Lily as she punched him playfully. Sirius looked at her and laughed, he laughed his head off before calming down once again.

"Me, Sirius Orion Black in love with Jacqueline Madeleine Midnight, you do know who you're talking to right Lily Evans?" he said to Lily. "Yes, I'm talking to the handsome, dashing, player, charmer, beater of the Gryffindor team, ladies' man Sirius Black," answer Lily. "So, you think I'm handsome, dashing, a charmer Lily?" he asked the pretty red head. He had a loop-sided grin on his face as he looked closely at what reaction Lily would give him. "Don't flatter yourself Black there isn't one girl in Hogwarts who doesn't think your handsome, but you're not my type," Lily assured him.

"Oh what a shame!" he said as they got the doors of the Great Hall. "Just think about what I said Sirius," she said as she looked behind him and saw James and Maddie come; he saw them too and decided to take advantage of it. "Of course I will my beloved Lily flower and don't worry I'm sure next Hogsmead trip I'll go with you so I hope you enjoy Diggory even though he's not me," he said as he kissed her hand again and made sure they saw it too. James burned with jealousy as he saw his mate kiss Lily's hand, and she didn't pull away either.

"Well Sirius shall we go to Gryffindor table?" she asked catching up to what he was doing. "Yes, we shall," he asked and walked right over to the other Gryffindors. "You like her don't you?" asked Maddie, turning to James. "It's not your hiding your feelings for that slug that suppose to be my best mate!" he exclaimed towards her. "Your right, but if you want Lily and then you will have to help me with Sirius, but because we care about them," she said. "Right because we care not because we're worried!" assured James, smiling to her. Once both groups of friends got together, they all sat down to eat their breakfast wile waiting for the morning post.

Suddenly Lily's owl Juliet and another owl (Carmel) came flying towards her. She quickly made a spot on the table for them to land. "Hey Prongs isn't that Carmel?" whispered Sirius as Lily gave them both a piece of beacon and a drink from her goblet. "Yea, mum sent her a letter and a parcel of her favorite cookies," James whispered back. "Oh look a letter form my mum and daddy, from a friend back in Italia and a letter and a parcel from… Mrs. Potter," answered Lily with wonder on the last letter. She opened the box with the Potter crest first and quickly saw that it was her homemade honey chocolate chip cookies, the ones she missed so very much.

She then grabbed the letter and quickly opened it (careful not to rip the crest) and read the letter to herself.

_Dear Lily_

_So you must be wondering who I am and why I'm writing to you. Well, I heard from my son James yes I'm Veronica Potter. That you and your family have returned from Rome, you have no idea on how we have missed you and your family. Daniel and I hope to see you in person and to see how much you have changed in all these years. _

_James said you have an enchanting beauty and I must admit that by his words it seems that my James has a bit more than friendship on his mind with you. We will try to get in contact with you parents to see when we can have you all to dinner in our home; the best time would be during Christmas holidays. I'm dying to know what new cooking recipes your mother has learned in Rome. _

_Well, I must end the letter soon; I'm sure will have lots of time to talk when we meet again. Lily please send your parents our greetings and that we hope to see them and you very soon in our home for dinner._

_Gladly yours,_

_Veronica Potter _

_P.S. I send you some of my cookies the ones I used to make when you were a child; I hope you still like them._

She truly missed the Potters too and just couldn't believe that James told them about her. "Lily what did Mrs. Potter say?" asked Roxy as she and the girls (and the boys) all looked at her. "Well she says that she and Mr. Potter missed us, glad to hear that we came back from Rome, wants to meet me, dying to know what cooking recipes my mum picked up at Rome, wants to know when we can meet for dinner and will get in contact with my parents," answered Lily. "What about the parcel?" asked Alexa as she looked at the box. "Oh that's my favorite cookies, she used to make them then I was little and I guess I did miss them. Mum never did make them like Mrs. Potter did," said Lily.

"Well, when are you going to send her a letter?" asked Alexa as Lily put the letter aside. "When I come back from Hogsmead," answered Lily as she put her letters in her bag. Just then Adam Diggory came with a lily at hand; he came slowly behind Lily and placed the flower in front of her. Lily smiled as she saw one of her favorite flowers (the other one was roses) she took it in her hand as she turned around to face him. "A pretty a lily for the beautiful Lily Evans," he said charmly. "Thank you Adam," she said. Although Lily thought it was a pretty corny to say to her, she had heard it so many times in Rome.

James dropped his fork as he looked at Lily smile at the Hufflepuff idiot, how he wished he could punch him. "Calm down mate or else some will say that you are in love with our Lily-flower," said Sirius as he looked at his friend. "No I'm not," answered James as Lily said good bye to the other girls and left with the handsome Hufflepuff. James glared at them as they walked out the Great Hall; he watched them until they disappeared. "Face it Prongs you got it bad," said Remus as he turned to James.

"Yea, Prongsie just admit that you love Evans already," said Sirius. James turned to Remus and then to Sirius look waited for him to say something. "I'll admit it when Moony-poo admits that he likes Roxanne more than just a friend and when you, my dear Paddy admit that you are hopelessly in love with Maddie," answered James as he got up. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then went to catch up to James. "Prongs who you kidding, I'm not in love with Midnight, she's just a challenge and you know how I love challenges," said Sirius as he grinned.

"James what makes you think that I like Roxanne, I mean she's a good friend, but nothing else," said Remus. James stopped and looked at them and burst into laugher as he tried to believe his friends. "You two are really pathetic I mean come on I'm suppose to believe that rubbish," James said, "I know you both since we were eleven and you expect me, James Prongs Potter to believe that, well I don't." "Prongsie just admit it to yourself and to us all that you are in love with our Italian beauty," said Sirius as he put arm around his friend. James glared at him as he took the arm off his shoulders.

"Paddy, I've told you not to call me Prongsie, and I'm not in love with her," he replied rather loudly. "James, you got it bad it's all there; looking, begging, the jealousy you have for Diggory and other signs," said Remus as the boys got on the carriage.

"Hey Padfoot why were you kissing Lily's hand?" asked James out of a sudden. "Well, our darling Italian flower accepted to go with me to the next Hogsmead trip," answered Sirius while looking at James' eye twitch. "Why jealous?" asked Sirius as he gave him a smile. "Of course not she's just a girl right," James assured him. "A beautiful girl don't you think Moony, I mean she's a one of a kind.

No where in the world will you see a girl like Lily Evans," Sirius said. "I have to say that she has a one of a kind beauty," Remus said as he knew Sirius' idea. "That red hair, a fiery temper and amazing emerald eyes, yup Lily would make any wizard a very happy one even me," Sirius said. James started to breathe deeply as he hears Sirius say that. After all Sirius was very hard to please and he didn't like the idea of Lily being the one for him, it would kill him to see them together. "Hey James what's wrong, you're not jealous after all she is just some girl right?" asked Remus as he saw that James' wand was sparkling with red sparks.

"I don't know what you're talking about Moony," said James as he looked away from his friends. Remus and Sirius looked at each other grinning as James looked outside the window. After a moment of silence Sirius decided that it was a little to quiet for his own liking. "On another topic my dear Marauders, we have not done one prank since we came back," he said to the other two. The other two looked at Sirius and realized that he did have a point, they hadn't done a prank on the teachers or the Slytherins, not one detention and it was October. "It's true and we have to do something or else we will lose our reputation as the Marauders," said James.

"That's right mates," said Sirius as he looked at them. "So I guess first is the joke shop for some supplies and then to the three broomsticks for a couple of butter beers," said James as he looked at them when he realized something else. "Um… guys where is Wormtail?" he asked. Remus looked around and saw that Peter wasn't there with them. "Oh, I knew we forgetting something small, I just didn't think it was dear old Pete. Don't worry he won't mind," assured Sirius as he leaned back lazily. James shrugged and agreed with Sirius and went wondering how Lily and Diggory were doing.

Soon they arrived to Hogsmead and headed toward the joke shop, on the way James saw Lily with a hand on Diggory's forearm laughing at something he said just headed towards them. "Hey look its Diggory and our Italian flower why don't we go say hi," suggested Sirius as Lily laughed as Adam told her a story that happened over the summer with his older brother Amos, and then she saw James walking with Sirius and Remus towards them. "Fancy seeing you here Diggory with our beloved Flower," said Sirius smiling at them.

"Hello Black, Remus and Potter," said Adam, not very happy to see Sirius or James, but they were Lily's housemates so he should be polite. "Hello Adam, Lily," greeted Remus politely. "Hi Sirius, Remus, Potter," she said smiling at the first two, but not at James. "Well, we hope you enjoy your **date** and please let us not get in the way," said Sirius as he smiled at them. James tightened his hand into a fist wanting just to punch Diggory as he took Lily's hand in his. After saying goodbye to them the threesome headed to their beloved joke shop before heading to Honeydukes.

After spending much time in the candy shop they came out with three bags full of their favorites in Remus case mostly chocolate. "Oh Jamesie didn't they look like the happiest couple?" asked Sirius in very girly voice. James rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius out of the way. Sirius looked at Remus and then pointed at James, who walked ahead. "Was it something I said?" asked Sirius as if what he had said didn't have any affect on James. "Sirius, grow up already!" exclaimed Remus as he followed James.

They entered the Three Broomsticks only to meet up with Lily and Adam again. James didn't spare them a look he just brushed past Lily and got a table at the corner. Lily looked back to see James sitting at the table, waiting for his friends. "Oh don't mind Jameise, he's having his time of the month," Sirius said in a serious tone. Adam raised his eyebrow at him as if what he had said was true. Lily giggled as she looked at Sirius; some who think that he had said were true. "You know at that time emotions change from happy to plain annoying, it's really horrible," he continued.

"Will you shut up already?" Remus exclaimed as he smacked Sirius around the head. Remus dragged Sirius away as he rubbed his head. They sat down hopefully to plan a prank or to talk anything other than Lily. How wrong they were James was quiet and wouldn't say anything, all he was doing was looking at Lily and Adam. "… and then we get their robes to change into Gryffindor colors right Prongs?" asked Sirius. "Prongs?" asked Remus as he and Sirius turned to look at him. "Look do what you want, I seriously don't care!" shout James, putting down his butter beer and marched out the door.

Lily looked as James walked past her and left the Three Broomsticks in a very bad mood. She tried to pay attention to what Adam was saying, but couldn't she kept wondering what had gotten James in that mood.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to Review! And again I'm sorry for not updating before. 


	10. Cookies and An Agrument

I Promise You Forever

Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please!

I never told you this, but I own Harry Potter related characters. Hahahaha! Yea right about owning it, the entire HP related people, ect. If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be here posting my stories, would I? So everything you all know of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and I own the characters and the plot that you never have heard of before.

I'm so sorry for the long delay, but school is a royal pain the ass (excuse my language please) right now and now it's getting hard to post chapters since mid term exams are coming and I'm nearing towards the end of the year plus my teachers are very demanding when comes to homework, so again sorry.

Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reading!

* * *

Chapter Nine – Cookies and an Argument

On the way back to Hogwarts Lily thanked Adam for the nice time in Hogsmead and hurried to the common room. She quickly muttered the password (pride) to the fat lady and then met up with the noisy Gryffindors. She looked around for her friends, but didn't see any of them in the crowded common room. She went and sat down at one of the tables to start on her letter to Mrs. Potter until the portrait opened again. "Come up Prongs you've been in a bad mood all day can't you just let it go?" whined Sirius as he walked beside James. "Well, no one is asking you to stay and bare with me so you can leave when you want Padfoot," James replied back.

James caught sight of Lily sitting at the corner with the parcel his mother had sent her this morning. He slowly went towards her as she carefully opened the parcel from the golden ribbon. Remus and Sirius shook their heads at their friend before going upstairs to their room. Lily took out the parcel of cookies Mrs. Potter had sent her and bit it and let the familiar taste come to her. "So… I see you got my mother's letter and cookies Evans," James said as he sat beside Lily. She turned to look at him surprised at his cold tone when he said her name. "Hello to you too James and yes I did although I wonder why you mentioned to your parents that my family and I came back from Rome," she said as she looked at him.

James sighed and took one of the cookies and bit it as he kept his hazel eyes on Lily. "Look Evans I told them because they were your family's friends and it seemed only right to tell them that the Evans family came back from their long trip in Rome after so many years," James answered her before grabbing another cookie. Silence swept as both of them ate the cookies, until James spotted the parchment with his mother's name at the top. "What's this?" he asked as he pointed to the letter. "I'm writing to your mother to thank her for her greetings and the cookies is that a crime now to thank your mother?" she said rising her voice. James shook his head before turning towards her once again.

"Changing the subject Evans did you enjoy the company of pretty boy Diggory at Hogsmead today?" he added. "I didn't know that you changed it to Evans, James I thought I was Lily, Lils, or like Sirius says "Italian Flower" and now I go by my surname," Lily said. "Look Evans that was in the past and well Sirius can call you whatever he wants, but to me you're simply Evans to me," James answered, "now about your date, was it fun?" Lily looked at him and smiled lightly as she remembered the day's events. "Yes it was fun and why does it matter to you?" she asked him. James laughed loudly it had a mocking tone to it. "You think it bothers me? Oh please when I can have anyone of these girls; you think I'll waste my time with you," James mocked as he gave her a smirk.

Lily looked at his usually warm hazel eyes, but only to meet up with cold ones. "You really are full of yourself aren't you Potter? Well you can write the letter to your mother and explain to her why my family and I will not join your family for dinner anytime soon," Lily shouted, making some of the Gryffindors to turn to look at them. "Whatever Evans," James said lazily, as he looked from his nails to her. Lily lost her temper at his new taken attitude with her and threw the box of cookies at him and headed to her dormitory. James was in shocked at what had happened, had Lily just thrown a box of cookies to his face? He knew that the Gryffindors were all whispering about what had happened to him.

He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess around him and didn't bother to clean his crumb covered robes. James got up and slowly walked upstairs muttering how redheads have bad tempers. He slowly opened the door to find Sirius in a headlock by Remus on the floor. "…Say it Sirius say it again and watch!" Remus exclaimed loudly. "Moony loves Roxanne!" Sirius gasped as he tried to smile. Remus squeezed his head until he saw James sit down on his the edge of his bed. He let go of Sirius and both sat down on the floor in front of James. "What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked softly as Sirius rubbed his poor neck. "Yea, mate and why are you covered in cookie crumbs?" Sirius said as he picked the crumbs and put them in his mouth.

"Evans," said James as he looked at the opposite wall. "What about my lovely Italian Flower?" Sirius added as he exchanged looks with Remus. James explained how he was really rude and cold towards the red headed girl while Sirius kept eating the crumbs. "…and I said whatever to her. So she loses it completely and throws the parcel of my mum's cookies at my face," James finished, leaving Remus' and Sirius' mouths opened (Sirius' had crumbs). "Well, now we understand why she threw the parcel to your face," Remus concluded. "Yes, she's completely mental that one!" James accused. "Well, I'm shocked she didn't slap you," Sirius said all of a sudden. "Prongs how do you expect her not to react in that why; after you were rude to her?" Remus added.

James didn't want to admit that Remus had a point, but what was he to do ask her to forgive him. "So what are you going to do about the letter to mummy? Sirius chimed in as he looked at James. "I have no idea what to tell to mum "hey mum Lily Evans isn't coming to dinner any more because I was rude and she threw cookies to me!" mum would send me a howler for sure," James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "How about I write to her and dad for you Jameise," Sirius suggested. James looked over at him and smiled; Sirius truly was smart, but he had his moments. "Good idea Padfoot and don't call me that again," James praised Sirius. Remus shook his head and some how asked himself why he was friends with these two.

"Hey did you two notice that Wormtail is hardily around," Remus questioned the two. "Probably busy with a lady friend," Sirius put in as James gave him his eagle quill and some parchment. After a minutes Sirius finished the letter to the Potters and he was slightly proud of himself. "Okay I'm finished with the letter and I'll read it out loud to you," Sirius said before clearing his throat loudly.

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_Just a letter to let you know that we as in Jameise, Remmy, Pete and I, Sirius are doing quite well; do not worry I'm keeping the boys in line for you mum. So how's the house with out us? Do you miss me… I mean us? Now I hear that you are very happy of the return of our beautiful Italian Flower other wise known as Lillian Evans. My, is she a beauty I'm sure you have heard from Jamesie who is head over heel in love with the pretty redheaded girl for a reason._

_Hum… must be a Potter thing. Anyways Lily has agreed to have dinner with her family and the Potter family too. She will write to you one of these days please be patient since she is a bit busy right now. She sends her greetings and hopes to see you two very soon. Now I need to finish this because dinner is almost ready and a growing boy needs to be well fed (right mum). Jamesie, Remmy, and Pete send their love and greetings. Jameise will write soon too so do not worry for him. _

_Love, _

_Sirius and the troublesome boys _

"Perfect now send that Features and then all we have to do is wait for mum to write back," James said taking the letter and rolling it up and sealing it with the Potter family crest. "Um… what about Lily won't she suspect that something is wrong when your mother sends her a letter saying that she can't wait to see her again?" asked Remus as James and Sirius looked very proud of themselves. "He's got a point there mate," Sirius agreed as James glared at him. "Well… that's when Padfoot and you come in," James said as he looked at his two friends. "Oh, no you're not dragging me in your plans," Remus began. "You two will convince Lily to write to my mum and tell her that it would be very rude of her if she doesn't write back and accept having dinner with us," James went on as if he didn't hear Remus.

James looked at them with a proud look on his face; thinking that all of a sudden was another bright idea by James H. Potter. Remus knew there was point in auguring with James because once an idea comes to him there's no way to get it out of his head. "So when do we do this Prongs?" Sirius asked as he looked at his friend. "Um… right now of course the sooner the better and by the time mum's letter comes back Lily would've already forgiven me and my stupidly," James says. "It just sounds so easy when you say it, I just hope it's easier to do it," Remus grumbled. James pushed both boys out the dormitory and down the staircase as he hid near by.

He saw that Lily had come back down to talk to the girls about her "fun" date with Diggory; he however didn't think it was so much fun seeing that she wasn't with him. Remus and Sirius looked back at him before James went back to the dorm; they approached Lily and her giggly friends. "Hey, my beautiful Italian Flower!" Sirius exclaimed behind Maddie who received full blow of his yell. "Ow! Black could you yell any loader," Maddie snapped at him as she turned around. "Why yes Jacqueline, why yes I can," Sirius said calmly to her before turning to Lily and shouting, "LILY, LOVE A WORD WITH YOU IF YOU PLEASE!" Remus snorted but quickly turned it to a cough as he gave Sirius a look. Lily, Roxy and Alexa giggled while Maddie scowled at the immature Black.

"Sure you can speak with me you two, but please Sirius don't yell," Lily said as Sirius gave her a big grin. "Lily, love we wanted to know why our beloved Jamesie-poo came to our dormitory covered in yummy crumbs that I did not eat out of his robes," Sirius said seriously. Lily raised an eyebrow at the strange boy before her then looked at Remus who looked to be praying for some strange reason. "What Sirius means to say is why James came to our dorm in crumbs," Remus explained to her. "Easy to explain; he got an attitude with me, I lost my temper and threw Mrs. Potter's parcel of cookies at him, told him to write his mother and tell her that I will not go to dinner with them anymore. If you want details then go to your little immature friend with the big ego," Lily finished.

"So it's true what they say about red heads," Sirius says out loud. "Don't push it Sirius or else you're next," cautioned Lily. "Sorry to say Lily, but that was a bit childish for a mature girl like you don't you think?" Remus questioned carefully. "That's what I told her Remus," Roxy interrupted. Remus, Lily and Sirius looked at her making Roxy's cheeks tint with pink. "Sorry," she mumbled lightly. "Well, Remmy and Roxykins here are right my dear Italian Flower," Sirius said seriously. "I know, but he made me lose my temper and now he can write to his mum and explain it all to her," Lily objected. "Well I know mum and I know her well she will be broken hearted she doesn't get a letter from you Lils," Sirius said sadly.

"You call her mum?" she asked him. "Yes, but that's yet another story that I will tell you some other time. Please just write to her and accept having dinner once with them and that's it," Sirius finished. "Come on Lily for once just listen to Sirius because the next time he won't say something as smart and true," advised Remus. "Humph… funny Moony very funny," Sirius piped as he glared at Remus. Lily sighed she knew that they were right and that hurt her pride… just a bit though. "Alright I'll write to her, but don't mention it to your big headed friend of what I'm going to do," Lily agreed. "We won't," said both of them as they smiled.

They were going to go back to their dormitory until Sirius turned around and gave Lily a big bear hug. "Sirius let go of me!" Lily exclaimed as she gently hugged him to. "Sirius she needs to breathe!" Alexa said. Sirius let her go and then kissed her on the forehead before running and dragging Remus upstairs to the sixth year dormitory.

Lily was left shocked at what had happened while Maddie was sending draggers at her, but no way in hell Maddie was going to admit that she was jealous of how much Sirius tends to give her attention and call her "Lily, love". James looked up from his quidditch magazine as he saw his friends come in. "Well?" he asked as he sat down. Both looked down and sighed loudly; James couldn't believe that Lily didn't forgive him… through his friends.

"We're just teasing Prongsie, Lily, love is going to write to mum and accept having dinner with the family," Sirius chorused loudly. James' head snapped up and threw a pillow at them as they laughed at his face. "Very funny you guys, very funny," James said as he glared at them. "Don't worry James, Lily couldn't say no to us," Remus assures his friend. James grinned at the news and was happy to know that Lily was going to write and have dinner with him, well him and his family.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I'm still working on getting the chapters longer so don't worry I'm getting there. Please remember to Review! 


	11. Friend or Foe

**I Promise You Forever **

**Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. And Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please! **

**I never told you this, but I own Harry Potter related characters. Hahahaha! Yea right about owning it, the entire HP related people, ect. If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be here posting my stories, would I? So everything you all know of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and I own the characters and the plot that you never have heard of before.**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated the story, but I have a resaon I swear. First it was the end of the school year so I had to do many projects to do and study for finals. Well school ended the week before last so I can update more often now that it's summer vacation. This is far the longest chapter I've written so enjoy it until I update again which is very soon I assure you. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Friend or Foe?**

Lily sighed, the things she did just to be polite; after all Remus and Sirius were right it would be impolite to not thank Mrs. Potter. "Lily, aren't you going to bed?" asked Roxy as she brushed her long golden blond hair and tied it in a ribbon. "Later once I finish this letter," Lily said as she put down her quill. "Who are you writing to?" asked Alexa as she sat down on her bed. "I'm writing to Mrs. Potter to thank her for her letter and the cookies," answered Lily as she continued to write. After ten minutes the red head finished the letter and left it on the desk for here to send in the morning.

"So are you having dinner with the Potters?" asked Maddie as she looked at Lily. "Yes, it would make my parents and the Potters happy to see each other again after such a long time," answered Lily. The red head got into bed and blew out the candles be her bedside table. "Good night girls," Lily said to them. "Good night Lils," they all said in return. Lily sighed as she touched her locket, thinking how would her life be like if had stayed instead of leaving to Italy

The next morning the girls of Gryffindor house were hurrying from left to right getting ready for the day. Since it was Sunday morning the girls decided to look nicely since they had the time. They all dressed similar to each other yet in their own taste and their make up matching their outfit. The four girls headed downstairs just as a certain group of boys came downstairs at that same time as them. They stopped as they spotted each other; Lily led the girls out of the common room leaving the boys there. "Well, ladies first right?" Sirius said as they followed the girls out.

During breakfast the students were all enjoying their food when they all saw a student with Dumbledore. He was a handsome sixteen-year-old with brown hair and honey brown eyes and a smile that melted any girl's hearts. James noticed that Lily's attention was on him and couldn't help, but feel jealous of the newcomer. "Students if I can I have your attention, but I see I have all the females attention already," Dumbledore said as his eyes shined. "We have a new student joining us at Hogwarts; his name is Andrew Daniels from Italy who has been sorted into Ravenclaw House."

Andrew Daniels looked around and spotted the table at the far end of the hall one of his many friends, Lily Evans. He flashed his trade mark smile at the pretty red head who smiled back at him. Lily waved him over and he went over towards to her. "Andrew!" she exclaimed loudly as she stood up. Andrew smiled and hugged the red head as if no one was there. Right away the girls all were crestfallen and the boys were a jealous, especially James. "Lily, I missed you so much," he said as he looked at her taking in her beauty. "I've missed you too," she said. "Andrew, these are my friends Alexa, Maddie, and Roxy. Girls, this is Andrew Daniels one of my friends from my old school in Rome," she introduced.

Andrew smiled at the girls and kissed each one of their hands. "My, I see that these girls all share the same beauty as you Lils, in there own way of course," he said. As they talked the Marauders were watching them. James had never felt so much jealousy towards this Daniels kid, even more than that Diggory.

This one is a threat and he knew it the way he just looked at his Lily bothered him. He watched as the girls took him out of the Great Hall to show him around the grounds. "Come on we're going," James said as he pulled Sirius from the table. Sirius looked at his half eaten food on his plate and sighed loudly as he was dragged away.

"Prong, please don't tell me that we're going where I think we're going," Remus asked. James didn't answer him as they walked outside and headed towards the tree by the lake where they usually hanged out. Andrew looked over at the new comers of their conversation and could tell right away that the raven haired boy with the glasses was the ring leader and the one with shaggy hair was the co ring leader. "My beloved Italian flower, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Sirius as he winked at Maddie who scowled. "Andrew, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter otherwise known as the Marauders," Lily said.

Andrew shook hands with Remus and Sirius, but once he got to James he placed his hand down. "So you know _**Lily**_from school?" James asked him coldly. Andrew looked at James and smirked; this kid was jealous of him. "Yup, knew my Lily since she moved to Rome years ago," answered Andrew as he placed an arm around Lily. Remus and Sirius had to keep James back because they knew that their friend wouldn't mind breaking Andrew's nose. Andrew looked at Lily who raised her eye brow then looked pointly at James. "Ohhh, so you're Lily's little childhood friend Jay; no wonder it seemed that I've seen you before," Andrew spotted.

James frowned at that what had he meant that he had seen him before. "Lils, always talked about you back in Rome," explained Andrew after seeing James' face. Lily rolled her eyes and smacked Andrew upside the head and muttered something in Italian. (**A/N: Now remember I'm just beginner in the Italian language, so I don't know it all that good. Even though I'm like ¼ Italian, so I'm going to write it in English and in **_**italics**_** from now on.) **"_Andrew, why did you_ _do that_?" Lily exclaimed in Italian. "_Oops! I'm sorry Lily love, but I assure you that it won't happen again,_" replied Andrew to her.

"_I hope you never mention anything I ever said about this idiot to him or anyone in this group, Andrew,_" Lily added as she pointed at James. "Well, at least we know that they are talking about Prongsie," Sirius whispered to the group. "_Alright love I won't mention anything, but I won't promise you anything though,_" Andrew said to her. Lily rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "_Why does it matter to you if I say anything to him or your friends, Lils? Do you happen to feel something for him now?_"Lily didn't know weather to answer her friend or to hit him in some way.

The rest of the Gryffindors all looked at them as they argued with each other, not knowing what the heck they were saying. "Um... do you mind speaking in a language that we can all understand?" Remus interrupted the twosome. "Well, Lils are you going to answer me or not?" Andrew said with a smirk on his face. "Gosh damn it Andrew Daniels, I don't want to give you or anyone explanations about anything," Lily snapped as she got up and turned to leave.

Only to turn around to look at James with a cold look that could stop anyone in their tracks. "Oh, by the way _**Potter**_," Lily said to him coldly, she pulled her locket off and threw it at him. "Here's your gift, I'm sure you want it back now." She gave him one last cold look and turned on her foot to head back to the castle. "Oh, come on Lils, I was kidding!" Andrew shouted to her as he went after her. James looked down to see the locket on the grass the one he had given to her then they were kids.

Flashback:

"Jay, will you be my friend forever?" five year-old Lily asked him. Young James Potter looked at her and smiled. "Forever and ever Lily, flower," he answered her. Lily hugged him tightly making the boy blush as he hugged her too. Unknown to them their parents had taken a picture of them hugging.

End of Flashback:

"I'm going to the dorms to finish some of the homework see you in a bit," James said in a gloomy voice. James picked the locket up and placed it in his pocket and headed to Gryffindor tower leaving the rest there.

"What's wrong with James lately?" asked Roxy to the two boys there. "Yea, he's either glaring at Adam, auguring with Lily, or something," Alexa added. Remus and Sirius shrugged, them not knowing what was wrong with their friend. "Are you all be that blind, it's clear that James likes Lily why else would he that way," Maddie said. "They were friends you know and well I think James wants to be more than just friends with Lily."

"Maddie, honey I don't think so, you see Jamie thinks that our pretty Italian flower is just…umm," Sirius trailed off for a moment. "Anyways how you know that the problem is that?" Sirius looked pointly at Maddie as if he expected her to know the answer that he was waiting for. "Because they're both confused of how they feel and are trying to hide it, so they won't get hurt," she explained as she looked at Sirius. Roxy, Alexa, and Remus exchanged looks as they looked at their friends. "Maddie, I'm not following it?" said the confused Sirius as he looked at her. Maddie sighed loudly and got up from where she was sitting.

"Never mind Black, just forget what I said. How stupid was I to think that you can understand people's feelings," Maddie exclaimed as she looked at Sirius with hurt. Both girls got up and followed their friend who was determined not to face Sirius. "Maddie wait up we're coming with you," Alexa called as she and Roxy hurried to catch up to their friend. As they walked back to the castle, Remus glared at Sirius. "What?" he asked. "Maddie's, right you don't get it do you Sirius," Remus said to his thick headed friend. "Maddie's right about what?" Sirius wondered. Remus rolled his eyes and made Sirius sit don next to him.

"Maddie still has feelings for you," explained Remus slowly. Sirius looked at Remus and burst out laughing. "You're mental Moony, Maddie hates me and I mean come on, even I moved on," said Sirius. Remus shook his head and left his friend to think things over. "Sometimes you only think about yourself and not how you hurt others," Remus said before going to the castle too. Sirius made sure that Remus was gone before he pulled out a moving picture of Maddie and him from last year. Maddie kissed Sirius on the cheek and making him blush before waving at the camera.

She was the first girl that had ever made him feel so happy yet he broke up with her scared of what he was starting to feel for her. Lily and Remus were right he was stupid to let her go and now he had hurt Maddie. He placed the picture in his pocket as he stood up. "Might as well do Slughorn's essay since Moony and Prongs are there," he muttered to himself.

Maddie looked at Sirius walk back to the castle from the window of the dormitory. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered the times she had shared with Sirius last year. She had promised herself not to cry over him, but it was hard when she had already fallen in love with him. "He's a player Maddie, he will only hurt you like all the other girls," Alexa had she to her. She had hoped she could change Sirius Black, but it was useless. Alexa and Roxy had warned her and yet she didn't listen to them and had fallen for the Black charm.

Suddenly the door opened, Maddie wiped her tears to make it seem as she weren't crying. "Maddie are you okay?" asked Roxy as she looked at her friend. "I'm fine," she said as she tried to smile. Roxy looked at her and shook her head. "Maddie, I've known you since we were eleven do you really think you can trick me?" asked Roxy. Maddie let out a sob and a few tears fell form her eyes as she looked at her friend. "Roxanne, do you think I'm stupid to still feel something for Sirius," she asked her. "Jackie," she started. Roxy had always called her that since they were close to sisters. "You said you didn't feel anything for him," Roxy said.

"I know, but I fell hard even if you and Alexa warned me about him. I should've listened to you guys and maybe I wouldn't be pinning over him," cried Maddie. Roxy hugged her friend as she cried on her shoulder. If there was one thing she hated was seeing her friends upset, it made her feel helpless. After she made sure that Maddie was fine, she went downstairs to the common room to see Lily with Alexa in one side and Sirius Black on the other side flirting with a girl from fifth year named Angela Bones. She walked over to them and almost shoved the girl out of the way.

The girl glared at her and Sirius had a look of surprise. "Roxy sweetie, we were busy," Sirius said to her. Roxy looked at the girl who was still standing there. "Look why don't you leave Angela, I have to talk to this lousy excuse of scum," Roxy said to her. "Angela, do you mind giving us a few minutes or else Roxanne White here can get nasty," Sirius said to her. Angela walked over to her friends leaving Roxy with Sirius. "Alright honey, I'm all yours," Sirius said while smirking.

"Listen to me Sirius Orion Black and listen good, I hate it when one of my friends is hurt and especially over a jerk like you!" she exclaimed, earning the attention of the people there. "Roxy-," he started. "No, don't _**Roxy**_ me, Black I'm not done with you. You think you can have anyone of these silly and pathetic girls that fall for your charms, well you know what Maddie was truly in love with you and yet you used her like anyone of these girls!" she said. Sirius gulped at the sight of the angry Roxanne White. "I pity you Sirius Black and if you don't act now you are going to regret losing Maddie," she said to him.

She turned to leave when she heard her name be called by Sirius. "Maybe you're right Roxanne, but I can tell you that Jacqueline is better off without me anyways," Sirius said to her. "At least admit that you feel something for her," she added. Maddie was standing by the staircase listening. Everyone was there waiting to hear what Sirius would say, Remus was hoping that his friend admit his feelings instead of having his pride hold him. Alexa and Lily turned to look at Maddie; the room seemed to be holding their breath.

"I-I can't," he stuttered softly as he looked at Roxy. Maddie's eyes threatened with tears, but she too had her pride. "You're afraid of loving Maddie," Alexa interpreted. Sirius looked up at Alexa and then Roxy, hoe did they expect him to say something. "It doesn't matter anymore, so leave Black alone I'm sure he wants to continue his life as a player," she said looking at him coldly. She was going to go back to her dorm until she felt someone place their hand on hers. "Maddie, wait," he said weakly. She turned around to look at him in hopes of something from him. Sirius looked at her knowing that everyone was watching them.

"Maddie, love just move on, I did and please tell your friends to stop trying to ruin my reputation," he said as he smirked at her. She pulled her hand away from his grip and slapped him hard on the face. Sirius looked back at her; he could feel a stink on his face from her slap. "And to think that I loved you _**Sirius Orion Black**_, you're just like the rest of your family!" she cried and then ran towards her room. "Hey wait one minute there _**Midnight**_, one thing is me being an ass, but comparing me to my family is too far!" Sirius yelled.

"Well guess what you disappoint me, my parents had always warned me about the Blacks, but I guess they're right," she yelled back. "Your parents are mental and have no right in judging me," Sirius yelled. As they argued the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came inside. She saw that everyone was paying attention to Sirius and Maddie that they didn't noticed her come in. She sent sparks into the air to get them to pay attention to her. "Silence! I have never seen such behavior from my Gryffindors," she said.

Professor McGonagall looked at them all and saw that Sirius had a hand print on his cheek, with the reputation he had it didn't surprise her. "Miss. Jacqueline Midnight a word with you please," she said to her. Maddie walked down the stairs and shoved Sirius out of the way. She went to head of house who handed her a roll of parchment. "I'm terribly sorry Miss. Midnight," she said. She looked confused, but opened it.

**Dear Miss. Jacqueline Madeleine Midnight,**

**We are sorry to inform you that your parents; Madeleine and Henry Midnight along with your brother Michael Midnight have been attacked by a group of deatheaters yesterday. We are terribly sorry for your lost; it is to our results that your parents put up a good fight against them. The reading of their last will and testament will be read Saturday morning of next week to determine your new guardianship. We send you and your family our deepest sympathy. **

**Mary Anne Andrews **

**Department of Law **

**Ministry of Magic **

Maddie choked back a sob at the news; she dropped the letter and ran out of the common room. "Miss. Midnight!" Professor McGonagall said as she followed her. Sirius grabbed the letter on the ground reading what it contained. He ran a hand through his hair; Maddie lost her parents and her brother. Professor McGonagall came back into the common room. "Miss. Evans, Miss. Vine and Miss. White come with me," she said to them. The three girls hurried over to their head of house. "Miss. Midnight has just lost her parents and her brother. I fear she would so something to herself, please I ask that you find her," she ordered them. "Yes professor," the three said to her.

"Mr. Black, I insist that you stay away from Miss. Midnight, don't want to know why you two were arguing is that clear," she said to him. "Yes, Professor," he said. She then turned to look at the rest of the Gryffindors in the room. "I don't anyone bothering her or else one will serve detention," she said before leaving the common room. Sirius went to towards his two friends who looked at him with shame. "Padfoot you went too far," James said to him. Sirius nodded as he looked at them. "Maddie didn't deserve that Sirius," Remus added.

"I know and I'm so stupid for doing that," said Sirius. "But I think I know where Maddie is," Sirius headed towards to the portrait hole. "Sirius, where are you going?" asked James. "I'm going to look for Maddie," he answered. "But what about what McGonagall said to you?" Remus added. "Maddie needs me right now and anyways I have to say sorry to her," Sirius said before he disappeared from view. "Do you think Sirius will find Maddie?" Remus asked James. "Let's hope so," James answered him.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I'm still working on getting the chapters longer so don't worry I'm getting there. Please remember to Review!


	12. Painful Memories

**I Promise You Forever **

**Lily and James were friends at the young age of five, but were separated once the Evans moved away to Italy. Now at the age of sixteen, James Potter is no longer a cute little boy, but a handsome young man. And Lily Evans comes back from Italy as a beautiful girl that turns heads of many boys specially, the one James Potter. The only thing that remains of that lost friendship is a locket and a picture. Will they remember each other and their promise? Read and Review please! **

**So everything you all know of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and I own the characters and the plot that you never have heard of before. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Painful Memories **

James went upstairs to his dormitory and went to open his bedside cabinet to find a photo album. On the first page it had a picture of twelve-year-old James with a little boy around four or five next him. Both of them waved up to him, James smiled and waved at his younger self and the little boy. James turned the page and then looked at fourteen-year-old Maddie with Michael (age eight at the time) and him standing in front of Midnight Manor. James sighed as he looked at the young boy again; poor Michael, he had high hopes and plans for when he started Hogwarts. That kid was like his younger brother and he understood Maddie's pain. He just hoped that Sirius would find Maddie; she couldn't deal with the pain alone.

Sirius walked around the castle asking anyone that came around if they had seen Maddie. "Hey Edgar, have you seen Maddie Midnight anywhere?" asked Sirius to Edgar Bones. "Of course I saw her go that way, she looked terribly upset though," Edgar, pointing to the hallway across. "Thanks mate," Sirius said as he started to walk away. "Good luck mate, hope you help Maddie," Edgar called out to him. Sirius hurried to find her he had a feeling he knew where she went yet he didn't know if he should go.

"Hey Black if you're looking for Midnight, she headed towards the astronomy tower," said a beautiful dark haired girl named Marlene McKinnon, a seventh year Ravenclaw as Sirius came to view. "Thanks McKinnon," he said, that's exactly where he thought she'd be. Just as he opened the door slowly and quietly he saw that she was sitting on the floor near the end. She seemed to be deep in thought because she didn't notice Sirius come in. Maddie looked in front of her remembering how she used to enjoy life and not have a care in the world.

This day had turned out good and now she had the news that her family was killed. Tears fell from her purple eyes and rolled down her face as she looked around the outside. Her family was everything to her and now she had nothing. She let out a sob as she remembered her little brother Michael, he was going to start Hogwarts the following year and now that chance was taken from him. She had fought with her brother yet that didn't stop her from loving him.

Flashback:

"Maddie, do you think I'll make Gryffindor material?" asked ten-year-old Michael. "I think that you will make a great Gryffindor, Michael. Just like me, Sirius and Remus," answered James as he winked at him. "Michael keep it up and you're going to have an ego as big as James does," she answered him. "You say it as if were a bad thing," said James as he messed up the young boy's hair. Maddie looked at her brother and fellow Gryffindor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you didn't have such an ego then a decent a girl would go out with you. And when I mean decent, I mean pretty yet intelligent and not the ones you tend to go out with," she replied to him. "She got you there Jamie," the boy said to his friend. "Well, don't you worry Maddie, your dear brother will be quite a ladies man just like me," James added in his defense. "Well, you still have to wait a year until he even steps a foot into Hogwarts before following your footsteps," Maddie said to him. "You watch your kid brother will be a popular troublemaker and will lead on the new group of Marauders even when we're gone," James said as he looked at the boy he came to love as younger brother

End of Flashback:

Maddie wiped her tears as she remembered how much her brother admired James and how much he wanted to become like him. "Michael, you were too young to die," she cried. "You had plans and a bright future yet you were ripped away from it all." Sirius felt his heart brake as he heard her cry for her younger brother. She had never felt so alone in her life and she wondered who would be her new guardian. Suddenly she heard a noise, Maddie turned around to look at Sirius. "Maddie," he said softly. "What do you want?" she said as she wiped her tears and stood up from where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "About what? My family getting killed, there's no doubt that your cousin Bellatrix had something to do with it," she said to him. "Do you remember she vowed revenge on me last year? And she did it she took it out with my family!" she said to him. "Maddie, maybe you're over reacting. Your family just died and…" Sirius trailed off. "Of course I'm not overreacting, just because I followed your stupid plans in the prank that humiliated your cousins; Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus cost me my whole family!" she cried. She pushed against Sirius on her way to leave.

"Oh, and if you happen to see your cousin, tell her that now _**I**_ vow revenge for killing my family," she said to him before shutting the door. Sirius rolled his eyes as he heard her walk down the staircase. "Bella, you better have had nothing to do with the Midnights' deaths," he muttered to himself before rushing after her. Maddie walked all the way knowing that people were all talking and muttering about her. She wiped her tears as she tried to hurry to Gryffindor tower without listening to what others were saying. "So, Jacqueline Midnight has lost her family, well after all they were a bunch of filthy blood traitors," said Narcissa Black with thirteen-year-old Regulus Black at her side and group of Slytherins behind them.

Maddie stopped and turned around to look at the Slytherins. "I will not let you or anyone of your stupid Slytherins talk about my family in that way," she said. "Shame really your family was well respected, but they have always been on the wrong side," Regulus said to her. Sirius was standing off to the left watching the event in front of him. "You Blacks are all the same; thinking you're better than the rest," she said. "Thinking that killing people is the best way to get someone out of the way, or to make our world a better place," she said to them.

"Well, you must remember that you're not the only family with power. You know perfectly well that my family is one of the high class families in the wizardly world," she said. "I will use my family's power to find out the deatheaters who killed them. I promise you that I will not stop until I find out who murdered my parents and brother," she said looking at Narcissa. The blond haired girl looked back at her as she kept her cold blue eyes from reveling anything. "Well, good luck with that because it's going to be very hard," said Narcissa as she smirked.

"Don't worry I'll find them and believe me when I tell you that I will show no mercy as they didn't show it to my family. Even if means destroying your family to get justice for mine," warned Maddie to the two youngest Blacks'. "Whatever do you mean Midnight?" asked Regulus to her. Maddie let out a cold and mocking laugh that sent chills down Sirius' spine. "Please don't act innocent Black Junior; you that it was your precious cousin Bella Black who killed my family," Maddie explained to them.

"I will not allow you to talk nonsense about my sister and accuse her of such things," Narcissa said as she pulled out her wand. Maddie pulled out hers to and walked slowly towards her pointing it to Narcissa's neck. "We'll see about that Narcissa and you too little Reggie. I'm sure it was your sister and I will prove it was her and her little friends," she whispered. "Maddie!" shouted James as he and Lily, Alexa, Roxy and Andrew came. "Regulus pulled out his wand once he caught sight of his brother's best friend. "Lower you're wand Regulus!" James shouted to the younger Black. Regulus smirked at James, but kept his wand up.

"You heard him Reggie, lower your wand now!" shouted Sirius as he too came into view with wand in hand. Regulus looked at his brother, staring into his eyes the same shade of gray as his. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of his brother and feared what he would do to him. Regulus smirked as he looked at his brother and held his wand and still pointed towards James. "Like I'd listen to you," Regulus told his brother. Everyone just stood there frozen and the others standing looking at them. Maddie could tell that Narcissa was distracted and quickly twisted her arm around and slammed her to the wall.

"_**Locomotor Mortis**_!" shouted Sirius wand pointed at Regulus. The younger Black was unprepared and fell to the ground as his feet locked together. "_**Accio,**_ Regulus' wand!" Sirius caught the wand in his hand and walked slowly towards his brother. "Don't bite off more than you can chew little bro because you know that I will always win the battles between us," Sirius told his brother before he muttered the counter curse. Regulus glared at him and just couldn't believe that he was humiliated in front of the others by his blood traitor of a brother.

James went over to Maddie who still had Narcissa against the wall with her wand pointing at her neck. He placed a hand in her shoulder. "Maddie, I'll take over from here just let her go," he whispered into her ear. Maddie nodded and slowly placed her wand in her robes still looking at Narcissa as she did it. Sirius came over dragging Regulus with him and looked at his cousin who was staring at James and then Sirius. Sirius shoved his brother to the wall next to Narcissa, who tried not to show any fear towards him. Maddie was quickly surrounded by her friends who looked really worried. "For your sake Narcissa and you too Regulus, better hope it wasn't Bella or else," Sirius whispered to her.

"Or else what cousin Sirius?" she asked him. "What are you going to do tell my blood traitor of a sister Andromeda?" James and Sirius glared at both younger Blacks. "You know Cissy I wouldn't mind telling Andy if you remember in what department in the Ministry she works in," Sirius answered her. "Cissy, you and Regulus are alone here; you don't have big sister Bella or boyfriend Malfoy here to protect you two anymore so be very careful of what you do." Sirius shoved the wand in his brother's hand before leaving them with their Slytherin crowd.

"Alright the rest of you back to whatever you were doing!" shouted a prefect to the crowd of students. Narcissa glared at her cousin's back, he did have a point though she will have to warn her sister about things here. "Cissy, what are we going to do?" asked Regulus as he turned to look at her. "We have to warn Bella to be more careful because if Sirius writes to my sister Andromeda, there's no doubt that she will be in trouble," she answered her young cousin. The two younger Blacks went back to Slytherin common room in the dungeons to write to Bellatrix Black.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor common room, Maddie was being given condolences from her housemates for her loss and their full support for anything. James looked at her and just didn't know what to say to her. "I understand he meant a lot to you too and I would want you to come with me on Friday for my family's burial," she said to him. "Of course I'll go with you, Maddie. You don't even have to ask me," he answered her. She nodded in thanks before James leaving her with her friends. Lily wondered why Maddie had asked Potter to go with her and not one of the girls instead. "Why did Maddie ask Potter to go with her?" asked Lily to Roxy.

"Well, James' parents are Maddie's godparents and basically the only family she has in Britain. Her uncle lives in America and hasn't seen him since she was little," Roxy replied her. Lily founded it odd that she had never seen Maddie at James' house when they were little. Then she remembered that James did talk about a girl named Jackie that was like his sister. "James used to call her Jackie and she lived in London that's why you never saw her before," Roxy told her as if she read her mind. Lily nodded as she understood why she didn't see her before.

"I'm going to the dorm for a bit," Maddie said to the others and headed upstairs. Maddie closed the door and went her bed to sit for a bit, she looked at the framed picture of her brother on her bedside table. She still remembered when she had seen her parents bring her brother home from the hospital when was born. She had found hum really boring and hated that he had her parents' attention, but grew to love him very much with time.

Flashback:

Hogwarts station was crowded with students and their families saying their goodbyes. The Midnights were all off to the side by the Potters. "Maddie, write to me please!" said Michael as he hugged her. Maddie smiled at her little brother as she messed up his hair fondly. "I will Mike, don't you worry," she assured her brother. "I can't wait till I can go," Mike said brightly. "Michael you have six years until it's your turn to go," Mis. Midnight told her son. "I know!" he said, before hugging his sister again. "Alright Maddie time to go," said Mr. Midnight to his daughter.

She hugged her family once again before heading off. "Maddie!" shouted Mike. Maddie stopped and turned around to look at her brother. "Yea Mike?" she asked him. "I love you," he said shyly. "And I'll miss you very much." She smiled at him and couldn't help, but feel sad to leave him alone. "I love you too Mike," she answered him. "And I'll miss you too!"

End of Flashback:

Maddie's tears ran down her face as she remembered her young brother. She wiped her tears as she looked at her family wave back at her from the picture. "I swear on the name midnight that I will find the people who killed you, mum… dad… and you, Michael," she whispered as she looked at the picture once more. She was determined to find her family's killer no matter what it took, she promised them she will.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I'm still working on getting the chapters longer so don't worry I'm getting there. Please remember to Review! 


End file.
